Pour mieux me détruire
by Plume224
Summary: Et si, alors qu'elle se faisait torturer par Bellatrix au manoir Malefoy, quelqu'un d'autre que Harry venait en aide à Hermione? Et si elle trouvait un allié auquel elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire confiance? -Rating M sûrement pour plus tard-
1. Prologue

**Pour mieux me détruire**

 **Prologue**

Ses cris de douleur résonnaient dans tout le manoir, parfois coupés par ses pleurs ou par le rire sadique de Bellatrix. Cela durait maintenant depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité pour Drago. Il avait beau détester la jeune fille, ses supplications et ses hurlements lui déchiraient tout de même les entrailles. Entendre à quel point elle souffrait lui faisait mal. Il ne savait pas ce que sa tante lui faisait, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il l'imaginait, penchée au-dessus du petit corps, la frappant, lui lançant des _doloris._ Et elle riait, elle riait, d'un rire à vous glacer le sang. Elle était complétement folle et obnubilée par son objectif : aider le seigneur des ténèbres à arriver à ses fins, l'aider à tuer Harry Potter. Et pour cela elle était capable de tout. Absolument tout.

« Tu vas parler oui ou non !? Sale sang-de-bourbe ! » hurla Bellatrix au rez-de-chaussée.

A cette insulte le jeune homme se crispa. Il avait l'habitude de l'appeler « sang-de-bourbe » à Poudlard, mais ces mots, prononcés par la mangemort, prenaient une dimension beaucoup plus importante, beaucoup plus effrayante. Soudain, il n'y eu plus aucun son, plus aucun cri, plus aucun ricanement. Drago se surpris à craindre que la jeune fille ne soit morte. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était inquiété pour elle, ce sentiment le fit frissonner. Il la haïssait et voilà qu'il craignait que sa tante ne l'ai tuée, qu'il pleurait pour elle.

Tout était redevenu silencieux dans le manoir Malfoy. Narcissa s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Drago, ne t'inqui… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle fut coupée par un hurlement strident, le plus fort de tous. Pour Drago s'en fut trop. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait il repoussa sa mère, saisit sa baguette et se précipita hors de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Lucius tenta de le retenir, mais son fils lui lança un _stupefix_ etverrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un sort _._ Il savait qu'il venait de commettre une erreur, mais il avait été poussé par son instinct, et à ce moment il lui dictait de sauver la fille. Sauver la « sang-de-bourbe ». Le blond se précipita vers l'étage inférieur et couru en direction de la salle occupée par sa tante. Arrivé près de la porte, il ralentit et observa la scène qui se déroulait. Hermione Granger gisait au sol et Bellatrix était accroupie au-dessus d'elle, un poignard couvert de sang à la main. On pouvait voir sur le bras de la jeune fille, une longue entaille rouge et profonde, formant une inscription mais il ne put la lire. Hermione avait la tête tournée vers lui et le regardait, ses yeux l'implorant de l'aider. Elle gémit son prénom et, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle tendit sa main vers lui. Alertée par le mouvement de sa victime, la mangemort tourna brusquement la tête vers son neveu et un sourire malsain s'étira sur son visage, dévoilant ses dents pourries.

« Drago mon neveu, tu viens participer aux festivités ? Je t'en prie approche ! »

Et il s'approcha. Doucement. Tremblant à l'idée de se tenir près du corps affaibli d'Hermione. Bellatrix se releva, l'attrapa par le bras et le fit s'accroupir auprès de la jeune sorcière. Elle le regardait toujours, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle semblait vraiment mal en point. Maintenant qu'il était à ses côté, Drago fut en mesure de lire ce que sa tante avait inscrit sur son bras : « Sang-de-bourbe ». Ce que sa tante avait fait prouvait sa folie, son insanité. Elle lui tendit le poignard :

« Aller Drago, fait-le, torture la, elle le mérite ! » s'écria Bellatrix d'une voix à mi-chemin entre le rire et la rage.

Au lieu de saisir l'objet, il posa sa main sur le bras d'Hermione qui ne broncha pas. Elle ne sentait sûrement pas le contact de sa peau contre la sienne à cause de la douleur. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire, mais s'il agissait, il ne pourrait plus jamais faire machine arrière. S'il la sauvait, sa vie prendrait un nouveau tournant, mais il se sentait prêt. Il était sûr de lui. Alors, serrant le bras de la jeune fille encore plus fermement d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre, il transplana avant que sa tante n'ait le temps de réagir.

\- Hey ! Merci d'avoir lu mon prologue ! Il n'est pas très long mais c'est volontaire, les prochains chapitres le seront plus. Si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. A bientôt ^^ ! -Plume224


	2. Chapitre 1

**Pour mieux me détruire**

 **Chapitre 1**

Il faisait sombre, trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit à plus de deux mètres. Il faisait froid aussi, plus froid que Drago ne s'y attendait. Il avait atterrit en plein milieu d'un bois, loin du manoir, sûrement à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres. Au moment de transplaner, le jeune homme n'avait pas encore décidé de l'endroit où il irait, et c'est au dernier moment, juste à temps, qu'il avait choisi cette forêt.

Soudain, se souvenant de la présence de la sorcière blessée, il baissa les yeux et la trouva, inconsciente, étalée sur le sol. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait pensé la sauver d'une mort certaine, il avait été certain de la bonté de son geste, mais avait-il réellement bien agit ? Ici, au milieu de cette forêt, blessée et sans possibilité de recevoir de soins convenables n'allait-elle pas aussi mourir? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure ! Si Hermione venait à mourir, il se retrouverait seul, livré à lui-même, sans pouvoir rentrer chez lui, sa tante et son père furieux après lui. Le seigneur des ténèbres dans une colère noire voudrait sa mort, et il l'aurait. Indéniablement il aurait sa mort. Mais si la jeune fille restait en vie, il aurait une chance de s'en sortir, il n'aurait pas agi pour rien et ils pourraient survivre ensemble. « Ensemble », ce mot paru étrange à Drago. Jusqu'à il y a une heure il n'aurait jamais employé cette expression pour le désigner lui et Granger. Granger. Cette fille qu'il détestait de tout son être depuis maintenant sept ans, cette née-moldue, cette miss-je-sais-tout, cette insupportable fille qu'il adorait ridiculiser dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il la haïssait et pourtant il venait de la sauver des griffes de Bellatrix Lestrange, sa tante folle à lier pour laquelle il avait toujours ressentit de la peur et un profond dégout. Mais au fond, pourquoi avait-il sauvé la jeune femme ? Il venait de mettre sa vie en jeu pour la sauver. Pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas une façon de se sauver lui-même ? N'était-ce pas une manière de se prouver que, malgré la marque, malgré cette guerre à laquelle il participait, il était toujours humain, qu'il était toujours capable de ressentir de bons sentiments comme la compassion ou la bonté ?

A ses pieds, Hermione ne bougeait pas. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais Drago pouvait voir les traces des larmes qui avaient ruisselé sur ses joues. Elle avait souffert. Elle avait souffert jusqu'au point où elle n'avait pu lutter plus longtemps. Le jeune blond s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la sorcière. Légèrement, très légèrement il pouvait sentir son torse se soulever, preuve qu'elle respirait toujours. Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Hermione. Il s'allongea et regarda le ciel, noir, sans étoiles, la lune à peine visible derrière la cime des arbres. Il allait attendre qu'elle se réveille mais lorsqu'elle le ferait qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui l'avait poussé à la sauver alors comment allait-il bien pouvoir lui expliquer ? Et quand bien même il y arriverait, rien ne lui disait qu'une fois la sorcière revenue à elle et un minimum rétablie, ils ne recommenceraient pas à s'insulter, à se frapper, à se haïr. Mais s'ils voulaient survivre, rien de tout cela ne devait arriver. S'ils ne s'entendaient pas, ils courraient tous deux à leur perte. S'ils ne se supportaient pas et partaient chacun de leur côté, il mourrait et elle aussi. Mais s'ils mettaient toute leur haine de côté pour un moment, s'ils s'acceptaient, que feraient-ils ensuite ? Seul Drago avait sa baguette et c'était le seul et unique objet en sa possession désormais. Il n'avait même pas de vêtements de rechange, pas d'eau, pas de nourriture. Rien. Il n'avait rien et Hermione non plus. Comment survivraient-ils sans rien ?

Désirant se sortir toutes ces interrogations de l'esprit, Drago se redressa et porta son attention sur la jeune femme couchée près de lui. Il vérifia à nouveau qu'elle vivait puis l'observa attentivement. Elle avait considérablement maigri depuis l'année précédente. Il y a un an elle était mince, maintenant elle était presque maigre. Le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de se demander dans qu'elles conditions, Granger, Potter et Weasley avaient vécus jusque-là. Quand Bellatrix lui avait demandé de reconnaitre le garçon défiguré, il avait su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Tous le savaient mais ils voulaient être certains de ne pas commettre d'erreur en appelant le mage noir. Si le garçon n'avait pas été Harry Potter, Drago n'osait pas imaginer la colère de celui qu'ils appelaient « maître ». Mais il n'avait pas confirmé l'identité du garçon. Pourquoi ? Sûrement car il ne voulait pas voir le seigneur des ténèbres devant lui, dans sa propre maison, et aussi certainement car il ne voulait pas que Potter ne meurt. Si celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom tuait Potter, qui le tuerait lui ? Qui tuerait Voldemort ? Car au fond de lui Drago voulait que Voldemort meurt, il le désirait plus que tout. Il était la cause de tous ses malheurs, il était aussi fou que sa tante et Drago savait que la seul personne en mesure de le tuer était Potter. C'était lui l'élu.

Il n'y avait pas que la silhouette d'Hermione qui avait changé. Son visage aussi paraissait différent, ses traits étaient tirés et même en étant inconsciente la jeune femme semblait inquiète, soucieuse. Mais malgré tout cela, Drago du reconnaitre qu'elle était jolie et la position de faiblesse dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne faisait qu'accentuer cette fragilité qui la rendait belle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Non, il ne pouvait pas la trouver belle, c'était Hermione Granger, elle ne pouvait pas être belle. Il l'avait peut-être sauvé mais il la détestait, il n'avait pas le droit de la trouver belle. Il était Drago Malfoy, un sang-pur, elle, une née-moldue, une sang-de-bourbe. Une sang-de-bourbe ne pouvait pas être jolie. Tout en réfléchissant à cela, les yeux du sorcier se posèrent sur l'entaille que Bellatrix avait faite au bras d'Hermione et il s'en voulu d'avoir pensé qu'elle était une « sang-de-bourbe ». Son interprétation de ce mot avait changé du tout au tout ce jour-là et il se jura de ne plus affubler la jeune femme de ce statut. Ce que sa tante avait fait était de la pire cruauté qui soit. Pour elle être né-moldue était une abomination, quelque chose qui devait être puni. Pour Drago, être né-moldue était mal, sale, mais s'il avait déjà menacé Hermione auparavant, il ne serait pas passé à l'acte, il ne lui aurait jamais fait autant de mal que lui avait fait Bellatrix.

Alors qu'il vérifiait pour la troisième fois si elle respirait, le blond ne sentit pas la poitrine de la sorcière se soulever. Il y colla son oreille et n'entendit pas son cœur battre. Pris de panique et ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire, il commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Il appuyait de toute ses forces sur le torse de la jeune femme, allant même jusqu'à le marteler de coup de poing. Il lui fit du bouche à bouche mais rien n'y faisait, elle était comme morte. Soudain, il se mit à la détester plus que jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser seul ! Il l'avait sauvé et voilà comment elle le remerciait ! Drago avait pleinement conscience que ses pensées était totalement égoïstes, mais c'est ce qui l'empêchait de craquer, c'est ce qui l'empêchait d'abandonner Hermione à son sort. Il devait la ramener.

« Ne meurs pas ! hurlait-il fou de rage et de désespoir. Putain ne meurs pas ! Ne me laisse pas seul ! »

Brusquement, alors que les coups qu'il lui portait à la poitrine étaient devenus plus violents encore, Hermione se redressa en inspirant violemment. Il arrêta de la ruer de coups et bascula en arrière et s'assit sur la terre humide de la forêt en soufflant de soulagement. Elle le fixait de ses petits yeux noisettes, ces mêmes yeux qui l'avaient imploré de l'aider une heure à peine plus tôt.

« Malfoy… murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible et presque inaudible.

Putain Granger ne me fait plus jamais de frayeur comme ça ! Plus jamais tu m'entends ?! »

 _Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! La longueur vous convient-elle ? Je n'aime pas les chapitres trop longs, ni les chapitres trop courts alors j'essaie de trouver un juste milieu. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai voulu beaucoup insister sur les pensées de Drago (Drago, mon amour…) pour que vous vous rendiez bien compte de la complexité que je veux donner à son personnage. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez des questions et j'essaierais d'y répondre à la fin du deuxième chapitre, qui devrait sortir samedi prochain au plus tard. A bientôt ^^. –Plume224_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Pour mieux me détruire**

 **Chapitre 2**

Hermione avait réussi tant bien que mal à se redresser et à s'assoir convenablement, et maintenant, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Et voilà, ils y étaient, à ce moment où il devait lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait, où il devait lui annoncer qu'ils étaient coincés tous les deux et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils feraient ensuite. Doucement il s'approcha de la sorcière. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, elle avait été à deux doigts de mourir et Drago savait qu'elle était toujours très affaiblie. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle il la sentit se crisper. Ils étaient ennemis jurés depuis sept ans et le voir ainsi venir vers elle, sans la moindre trace de haine sur son visage devait la surprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Où sont Ron et Harry ? » lui demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

-Ecoute Granger… Si je n'étais pas intervenu tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Soit je t'amenais ici, soit je laissais Bellatrix te tuer. Pour ce qui est de Potter et de Weasley, je ne sais pas s'ils sont toujours au manoir, je ne sais même pas s'ils sont toujours en vie. »

A ces mots, elle fondit en larmes. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer ! Drago n'avait aucune idée de comment la consoler. Elle était son exact opposé, elle était son ennemie, il n'était pas supposé avoir à la réconforter. Il eut brusquement envie de la frapper, de la ruer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête ses pleurs. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une situation délicate dans laquelle leurs vies étaient en jeu, une situation où ils devraient se soutenir mutuellement, où ils devraient mettre leur haine de côté pour survivre, et elle, que faisait-elle ? Elle pleurait ! Il venait de lui sauver la vie à deux reprises, elle aurait dû lui être reconnaissante ! Elle était une miss-je-sais-tout elle aurait déjà dû avoir trouvé une solution à leur problème, mais au lieu de cela elle pleurait. Drago sentit son dégout envers elle devenir de plus en plus grand mais il le contint du mieux qu'il put. Il ne devait pas craquer. S'il craquait c'était la fin pour lui.

Alors, il se fit violence et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune sorcière. Ce contact la fit lever la tête vers lui. Le regard de la brune le transperça. Soudainement il s'en voulu d'avoir eu de telles pensées. Elle avait traversé tant de choses affreuses, tant de malheurs, elle avait énormément souffert, et lui, il avait voulu la frapper parce qu'elle pleurait. Il l'avait détesté parce qu'elle avait craqué. Il se sentait horrible. Il était horrible. Il était un monstre de vouloir la frapper alors qu'elle était si fragile. La pression qu'exerçait sa main sur l'épaule frêle de la jeune fille se fit plus forte pendant qu'il se haïssait lui-même.

« Tu me fais mal. » lui dit la sorcière, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

Il retira sa main rapidement, comme si la peau d'Hermione s'était soudainement enflammée et l'avait brulé. Puis, il la regarda, droit dans les yeux, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Elle avait cessé de pleurer et contrairement à la dernière fois, où ils l'avaient imploré de l'aider, il ne put lire dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme, c'était comme si elle avait mis une armure, une sorte de protection afin qu'il ne puisse pas savoir ce qu'elle ressentait ni à quoi elle pensait.

« Merci Malefoy... murmura-t-elle, merci de m'avoir aidé. »

Le sorcier hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il se sentait faible, qu'il se sentait si monstrueux. Il était Drago Malefoy, personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il ressentait, et même si la sorcière avait réussi à ouvrir une brèche en lui, le faisant passer par toutes sortes d'émotions, de la haine à la compassion, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne l'apprenne. Il ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir à elle, pas à Granger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? lui demanda la sorcière.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai agis sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences Granger. »

Et c'était vrai. Il avait agi sans penser à ce qu'il se passerait par la suite, tout ce qu'il lui importait à ce moment avait été de la sauver. Il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à elle.

« Il faut qu'on y retourne. On doit aller chercher Harry et Ron ! » déclara Hermione.

Elle tenta de se lever, mais retomba au sol. Elle était encore trop faible pour cela. Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle était complétement inconsciente de vouloir retourner là-bas. S'ils rentraient au manoir où une mort certaine les attendait, tous les efforts de Drago auraient été vains. Il aurait sauvé la brunette pour rien, il aurait risqué sa vie pour rien. Il était hors de question d'aller chercher Potter et l'Autre, totalement hors de question.

« Non mais ça ne va bien là-dedans, s'énerva le blond en tapotant le front de la jeune femme avec son index, je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour qu'on retourne se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Granger.

-Bien, répliqua l'intéressée, si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner c'est ton problème. J'irai sans toi. »

Cette fois-ci, après deux tentative elle réussit à se mettre debout. Elle avait l'air déterminée et Drago ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer pour cela. Son amitié avec Potter et Weasley était réellement forte, très forte. Même dans la souffrance elle voulait les aider. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour eux, Drago en était certain. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille les chercher au manoir. Elle mourrait avant même d'avoir réalisé qu'elle avait commis une grave erreur. Et puis, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas transplaner, elle était beaucoup trop faible pour le moment et n'avais pas sa baguette. Et que ferait-elle une fois au manoir Malefoy sans baguette ?

« Et tu peux m'expliquer comment tu vas t'y prendre ? s'emporta le blond en lui saisissant le poignet avec force et en approchant son visage du siens. Tu vas transplaner comme ça, affaiblie et sans baguette ? Non je ne crois pas Granger. Tu es coincée avec moi, et même si cela me tue de l'avouer, tu as besoin de moi pour survivre et inversement. J'ai risqué ma vie pour te sauver alors que je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a poussé à le faire, j'ai tout abandonné en faisant cela, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière ! Le seigneur des ténèbres m'en veut sûrement à mort, et crois-moi ce n'est pas qu'une expression pour lui ! Moi aussi je veux en finir avec cette guerre, mais elle ne se terminera jamais si nous agissons comme ça. Alors non Granger, on ne va pas rentrer chez moi pour aller chercher tes amis ! Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Et voilà qu'il la haïssait à nouveau. Elle était stupide ou quoi ? Elle pensait réellement qu'il la laisserait y aller ? Décidément Drago était perdu. Perdu entre haïr cette fille du plus profond de son être et protéger cette même fille coûte que coûte. Elle allait le rendre complétement fou à agir de la sorte, à force de le pousser à bout il allait finir par s'emporter pour de bon. Mais il devait résister, pour sa propre survie.

Leurs visages étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Drago pouvait sentir le souffle d'Hermione effleurer sa peau. La respiration de la sorcière était irrégulière et saccadée, signe que son petit discourt avait eu l'effet escompté. Il la repoussa alors assez violement et elle se retrouva adossée à un arbre. Elle le fixait. Son regard pesait sur le jeune homme. Allait-elle arrêter de le dévisager ainsi ? Si elle continuait il allait finir par se sentir coupable encore une fois, encore une fois il allait s'en vouloir de lui avoir hurlé dessus et encore une fois il se trouverait horrible. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose ou sinon il allait perdre la tête.

« Tu m'as bien compris ? répéta-t-il alors.

-Oui, souffla Hermione, mais…

-Il y a toujours un « mais » avec toi Granger. » soupira le Serpentard.

Il avait beau la détester depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans, malgré lui il la connaissait très bien, presque par cœur et il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle allait lui rétorquer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser ses amis, qu'ils devaient les aider. Et au fond de lui Drago savait qu'elle avait raison, il savait que la meilleure chose à faire était d'aller trouver Potter et Weasley. Seul Potter pouvait vaincre le mage noir. Ils avaient besoin de lui.

« On doit les aider Malefoy, on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça !

-Je sais Granger ! Mais attends ! Attends avant de te jeter dans les bras de l'ennemi ! On doit réfléchir avant. Si on ne le fait pas on court droit vers la mort. Alors tu vas te calmer et ensuite on trouvera un moyen d'aller chercher tes amis, mais d'abord montre-moi ton bras. »

Le blond s'approcha d'elle à nouveau, lui tendant la main dans le but qu'elle y dépose son bras scarifié par Bellatrix. Mais Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle restait immobile. Adossée à l'arbre, elle serrait son bras contre elle comme pour se protéger du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'impatienta :

« Aller Granger, plus vite je t'aurais soigné, plus vite on pourra agir. »

La jeune fille ne broncha pas.

« Aller, dépêche-toi avant que je ne m'énerve.

-Je peux vraiment te faire confiance Malefoy ? Jure-moi que je le peux. »

Non mais elle plaisantait là ?! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle continuait à douter de lui, à douter du fait que désormais il était de son côté. Mais avait-il un jour réellement été dans le camp adverse ? Avait-il un jour réellement été un mangemort ? Drago n'en était plus certain. Oui, il avait participé à des réunions de mangemorts, oui, le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait déjà donné une mission, oui, il portait la marque, mais cela faisait-il vraiment de lui un mangemort ? Lors de ces réunions il était à chaque fois terrorisé, lorsque le mage noir lui avait ordonné de tuer Albus Dumbledore il en avait été incapable, et par-dessus tout il n'avait jamais voulu de cette marque noire sur son avant-bras. Cette marque qu'on lui avait imposée alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans, cela l'avait fait souffrir plus que tout, autant physiquement que moralement. Il avait pendant longtemps espéré que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, un horriblement long cauchemar, mais Drago avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas en train de rêver, tout était réel. Son cauchemar était réel. Alors non, Drago n'avait pas été dans le camp adverse à celui de Potter, il n'était pas non plus vraiment un mangemort. Mais Granger comprendrait-elle cela ? Il en doutait fortement, et de toute façon il ne lui avouerait rien de tout cela. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de cela. Bien qu'ils fussent dans le même camp et obligés de rester ensemble pour survivre, ils ne s'en détestaient pas moins, et on ne se dévoilait pas ainsi à ceux que l'on déteste.

« Tu peux me faire confiance Granger, déclara simplement le sorcier.

-Prouve le moi. »

Drago soupira, exaspéré. Décidemment cette fille voulait le pousser à bout. Et elle y parviendrait sûrement.

« Le fait que je t'ai sauvé deux fois la vie en l'espace d'une heure ne te suffis pas ? Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que je me jette à tes pieds, que je t'implore de me pardonner de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire depuis qu'on se connait ? C'est ce que tu veux Granger ? Ou alors tu veux peut-être que je t'explique toutes les horreurs que j'ai vues, toutes les horreurs qu'on m'a fait faire contre ma volonté et qui m'ont poussé à haïr les mangemorts et le seigneur des ténèbres? Crois-moi tu n'aimerais pas entendre tout ça. Alors je te laisse le choix, soit tu me fais confiance et on s'en sort, soit tu restes méfiante et sur tes gardes et on s'en sort quand même. Si j'étais toi je choisirai la première option. Ce sera plus facile de s'en sortir si on se fait mutuellement confiance Granger. »

Il s'était retenu de crier. Il aurait tellement voulu cracher ces paroles à la figure de la brune, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation présente. Alors, il avait parlé d'un ton calme, se retenant du mieux qu'il avait pu, mais malgré cela, il était certain que la jeune femme en face de lui avait pu lire dans son regard qu'il avait eu envie de lui hurler dessus.

Soudain, Hermione lui tendit son membre mutilé. Son petit discours l'avait apparemment convaincue. Lorsque Drago lui prit le bras et qu'il sentit la peau de la sorcière entrer en contact avec la sienne il frissonna mais ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant. Il examina la plaie. L'entaille qu'avait taillée Bellatrix n'était pas aussi profonde qu'il ne le pensait mais la jeune femme garderait sûrement une cicatrice. Elle porterait le statut de son sang à tout jamais sur elle, tout comme il porterait à vie la marque montrant qu'il avait été la propriété du seigneur des ténèbres.

Le Serpentard pointa sa baguette sur la blessure et murmura un sort. Puis, petit à petit, la plaie se referma, laissant une marque rougeâtre sur le bras de la sorcière. Cela avait été si simple de la soigner physiquement mais se remettrait-elle un jour psychologiquement ? Se remettrait-elle d'avoir été torturée ainsi ? Drago était certain que non. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce qu'elle venait de vivre tout comme lui n'oublierait jamais toutes ces histoires de mangemorts et de mage noir.

« Ca ne partira jamais, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda la brune.

-Non Granger, avoua-t-il faiblement.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu aidée Malfoy ? »

La question de la jeune femme le surpris. Il lui avait pourtant déjà dit : il n'en savait rien.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Mais….réplica Hermione.

-Il n'y a pas de « mais », la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase. Je croyais que nous devions trouver un plan pour aller chercher Potter et Weasmoche ? Aurais-tu oublié tes amis Granger ? ».

La Gryffondor soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes dans ce cas Malefoy ? Je t'en prie, vas-y, trouve un plan ! »

Elle commençait visiblement à s'énerver. Mais soudain Drago entendit des bruits de pas, à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Quelqu'un arrivait vers eux.

« Alors Malefoy !

-Tais-toi Granger. »

Le sorcier fut comme pris de panique et plaqua violement la paume de sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme afin de la faire taire. Drago colla un peu plus la sorcière contre l'arbre auquel elle était adossée. Elle était désormais coincée entre lui et le tronc alors que les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement. Drago estima que l'intrus était à seulement quelques mètres. Bientôt il serait en mesure de les voir et les deux sorciers n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour que cet intrus ne soit pas un mangemort. Mais leurs prières furent vaine, le blond reconnu immédiatement l'homme qui arrivait droit sur eux. Andrew Bowmann avait pour habitude d'assister aux mêmes réunions que lui et ses parents. C'était un mangemort, mais pire que cela il était fou. Complétement obnubilé par le seigneur des ténèbres. Complétement obnubilé par le combat qu'il menait pour tuer Harry Potter.

Drago plaça Hermione derrière lui et fit face au mangemort, sa baguette pointée sur lui, prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque.

« Laisse la sang-de-bourbe Malefoy, laisse-la moi ! » menaça Bowmann.

Drago resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette encore plus fort…

 _Voilà pour le second chapitre ! Il ne devait sortir que samedi mais j'étais motivée et inspirée alors la voilà déjà ! Perso j'en suis plutôt fière. Et vous qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me le dire. A bientôt ^^ ! –Plume224_

 _Pxnsivement et Maxine3482 :_ _Merci beaucoup pour vos review ! Je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire vous plaît. Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres vous avez pu constater que j'ai essayé de l'améliorer pour ce chapitre-là. J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

 _Charliee3216 :_ _Merci merci pour ta review ! Je suis très contente de savoir que tu aimes ma fiction et j'attends de savoir si c'est toujours le cas après ce deuxième chapitre._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Pour mieux me détruire**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Drago resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette encore plus fort…_

Il ne le laisserait pas s'approcher d'elle. Toute la haine et la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir pour elle s'étaient envolées quand le mangemort était apparu. A ce moment-là, il aurait été capable de tout pour la protéger. Le sorcier ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi si soudainement. Après tout il haïssait la sorcière et même s'il devait la protéger, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce désir si puissant de détruire l'homme en face de lui s'il s'avisait de la toucher.

Le Serpentard s'avança vers le mangemort tout en gardant Hermione derrière lui. Son corps faisait barrière entre leur ennemi et la jeune femme. Pour l'instant Bowmann ne pouvait rien tenter sans risque de toucher le jeune sorcier.

« Pousse-toi Malefoy. Tu as déjà fait assez de conneries. Bella et ton père sont dans une colère noire et je n'ose pas imaginer celle du maître. Donne-moi la fille et peut-être qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Drago ne broncha pas. Il continuait de fixer l'homme, sa baguette pointée vers lui. Il s'imaginait parfaitement la fureur dans laquelle se trouvait sa tante et son père. Mais celui dont il redoutait le plus la colère était Voldemort. Le blond savait très bien ce qui arriverait si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenait qu'il avait fui avec l'alliée de Potter, pire, qu'il avait l'aidée. Si le mage noir venait à apprendre cela il le tuerait aussitôt, sans hésitation et sous les yeux de ses parents s'il le fallait. Mais Drago ne voulait pas mourir. Il devait se battre pour vaincre Voldemort, pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Mais s'il voulait triompher, il devait d'abord se sortir de cette situation.

« Je ne me répèterai pas Malefoy ! » tonna Bowmann, de plus en plus menaçant.

Le mangemort s'approcha et appuya la pointe de sa baguette dans le coup de Drago. Ce dernier pouvait lire à travers le regard de l'homme toute sa folie et toute sa rage. Derrière lui il sentit Hermione se raidir. Alors, de la main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette il prit celle de la jeune femme et noua ses doigts aux siens. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux à ce contact. Si Drago agissait ainsi c'était car il avait une idée derrière la tête, mais aussi, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, pour la rassurer, pour lui montrer qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Le sorcier ne voulait pas avoir à se battre avec Bowmann, car s'ils se battaient cela se terminerait obligatoirement par une mort et il ne pouvait pas tuer le mangemort. Il en avait déjà fait assez pour mettre le mage noir hors de lui et ne voulait pas aggraver son cas. Alors, quitte à passer pour un lâche auprès du mangemort et de Granger, il avait décidé encore une fois de prendre la fuite. Lorsque Bowmann augmenta la pression que sa baguette exerçait sur le coup pâle de Drago, celui-ci serra plus fort encore la main de ma sorcière.

« Aller Malefoy ! Laisse-la ! Dépêche-toi avant que je ne me fâche vraiment ! hurla le mangemort.

-Va crever Bowmann. » répliqua le Serpentard le plus calmement du monde.

Alors, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il transplana.

Il espéra que la jeune femme s'y était préparée. Il espéra également qu'elle n'interprèterait pas mal le fait qu'il lui ait pris la main, le fait qu'il ait serré celle-ci comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il puisse faire sur cette terre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit choisi par Drago, il lâcha la main de la sorcière et s'assura qu'elle allait bien.

« Granger, ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse, trop occupée à découvrir le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Le blond l'avait choisi car c'était un endroit sûr. Il l'avait découvert l'été de ses quinze ans. Il était alors en vacances avec ses parents en bord de mer, et un jour, après s'être fait réprimandé violement par son père il avait fui et avait trouvé cette grotte creusée dans une falaise et s'y était réfugié pendant quelques heures. Quand il était rentré auprès de ses parents, Lucius lui avait demandé où il avait été, il lui avait répondu qu'il avait couru sur la plage, et son père l'avait cru. Il avait alors trouvé judicieux de fuir ici avec la sorcière. Ils y seraient en sécurité au moins pour un moment, mais ils devraient rester sur leurs gardes. Peu importe où ils iraient ils devraient être prudents.

De légers claquements se firent entendre. Drago se tourna dans leur direction et découvrit Hermione assise au fond de la grotte, recroquevillée sur elle-même, claquant des dents. Elle avait l'air frigorifiée et il remarqua soudain que lui aussi avait froid, mais pas même point que la jeune femme. Il alla la rejoindre et s'assis à ses côtés, épuisé. Tous ces évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés en l'espace de moins de deux heures l'avaient complétement vidé de toute énergie. D'ailleurs qu'elle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Sûrement plus de minuit maintenant, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son état. Cependant, il n'osait pas imaginer celui de la sorcière qui grelotait à côté de lui. Elle avait été torturé, avait manqué de mourir, s'était fait menacée par un mangemort et pourtant elle avait tenu jusque-là.

Elle tremblait de froid et Drago pensait ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle. Tout à coup, Hermione lui demanda qu'il lui prête sa baguette. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui demandait cela mais il obtempéra et lui tendit, ce qui pour les moldus était un simple morceau de bois. Elle s'empara de l'objet, sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et l'agrandi à l'aide d'un sort que Drago ne connaissait pas. Le morceau de tissus avait maintenant la taille d'une petite nappe. La Gryffondor le froissa et le roula en boule puis l'enflamma d'un simple coup de baguette qu'elle rendit ensuite à son propriétaire. La sorcière approcha ses mains du tissu en feu et cessa progressivement de trembler et de claquer des dents au fur et à mesure qu'elle se réchauffait. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé tout seul ?! _Parce que tu es stupide_ , pensa-il. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi stupide qu'à cet instant face à Hermione. Même dans son état elle arrivait à réfléchir aussi vite et aussi efficacement, contrairement à lui. Il était idiot, elle était brillante. Elle était tellement intelligente, tellement maline, tellement lucide, tellement agaçante ! Toutes ses qualités étaient ce qui faisait que le Serpentard détestait la Gryffondor. Elle avait toujours été la meilleure élève de Poudlard, elle lui avait toujours fait de l'ombre. Pour presque la totalité des professeurs elle était un modèle qu'il fallait suivre. Mais pour Drago elle n'avait toujours été qu'une miss-je-sais-tout, qu'une insupportable tête à claques. Mais cette nuit, il devait avouer qu'elle méritait réellement la réputation qu'elle avait à Poudlard.

La sorcière bailla. Maintenant qu'elle s'était réchauffée, elle avait l'air épuisée, sur le point de s'endormir. Mais il la voyait lutter, lutter contre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'emporter.

« Endors-toi Granger, lui dit-il, tu en as besoin.

-Non, répliqua-t-elle, on doit réfléchir à une solution pour trouver Harry et Ron.

-Dors, répéta le blond, on s'occupera de ça quand il fera jour. Tu as besoin de dormir et tu auras les idées plus claires une fois reposée.

-Malefoy…commença la jeune femme avant qu'il ne lui coupe la parole.

-Tu vas m'écouter Granger, si je te dis de dormir, dors ! » il avait haussé la voix, à la limite de crier.

La sorcière le regarda, l'air légèrement effrayée. Elle devait certainement le prendre pour un fou à lui donner ainsi des ordres. Drago s'attendait à ce qu'elle conteste, qu'elle lui tienne tête, mais il fut surpris lorsqu'elle se blottit près du feu, contre la paroi de la grotte et qu'elle ferma les yeux. Rapidement, il entendit sa respiration devenir plus régulière, et devina qu'elle s'était endormie. Il eut alors tout le loisir de la regarder, de l'observer dans les moindres détails sans prendre de le risque qu'elle ne le surprenne, sans avoir à se sentir coupable. Elle avait l'air tellement paisible quand elle dormait, elle était loin de tous les malheurs, loin de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vues, qu'elle avait vécues. Drago se demanda à quoi elle pouvait rêver à ce moment-là. Rêvait-elle de ses deux meilleurs amis ? De ses moldus de parents ? De lui ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas rêver de lui, ou du moins elle n'aurait pas l'air si détendue, si calme. Si la jeune femme rêvait de lui, elle aurait sûrement les traits tirés par la colère. Et elle aurait raison d'être en colère contre lui. Ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant leur enfance n'avait rien d'amical, rien de bienveillant. Pour rien au monde il ne reviendrait en arrière et changerai ce qu'il avait fait mais il ressentait tout de même une pointe de… De quoi d'ailleurs ? De compassion envers la Gryffondor ? De regret ? Non il ne regrettait pas. Jamais il ne regretterait ces actes. La seule et unique chose qu'il regrettait était d'être devenu un mangemort, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le blond sentit le sommeil le gagner. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il ne devait pas dormir. Il devait rester éveillé afin de surveiller qu'aucun mangemort ne les retrouve. Mais sa fatigue était tellement grande qu'il ne put lutter plus longtemps et Morphée l'enveloppa de ses doux bras.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il faisait jour et le soleil illuminait la grotte. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas fait beau. En réalité il n'y avait pas eu de soleil depuis le début de la guerre. Cet ensoleillement soudain annonçait-il la fin imminente de ce combat ? Drago l'espérait.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés mais celle-ci n'était plus là. Le blond sentit un mouvement de panique le gagner. Où était-elle passée ? Elle n'avait quand même pas fuit ? Non, cela aurait été complétement idiot, elle n'avait pas sa baguette et était sans défenses. A moins que…Le sorcier vérifia qu'il avait toujours sa baguette. Oui, il l'avait encore, Granger ne l'avait pas volée. Mais la panique du jeune homme continuait de grandir, la brunette ne serait jamais partie sans rien pour se défendre, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la grotte de son plein-gré. Le Serpentard se précipita hors de sa cachette, cachette qui n'en n'était plus vraiment une, et se retrouva bloqué par le vide. En dessous de lui les vagues se cassaient sur les rochers. Il baissa les yeux, craignant d'y voir le corps de la jeune femme. Mais il ne vit rien et fut légèrement rassuré. Mais son angoisse diminua à peine, il ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait Hermione. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom. Il releva la tête et aperçu son père, Lucius Malefoy, en haut de la falaise. A ces pied gisait un corps, celui d'Hermione Granger. Il sentit la rage bouillir en lui. Il transplana pour se retrouver face à son géniteur et comprit avec effroi que la sorcière ne vivait plus. Son père l'avait tuée. Le blond brandit sa baguette et la pointa vers son mangemort de père.

« Pourquoi ?! rugit-il. Pourquoi ?! »

Son père le toisa, un masque d'impassibilité collé au visage. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa colère envers son fils.

« Elle était notre ennemie Drago, répondit calment Lucius, elle était une sang-de-bourbe, elle était l'alliée de Potter, elle devait mourir, elle méritait de mourir et tu le sais. D'ailleurs en parlant de Potter, celui-ci et le roux se sont échappés et nous les retrouverons plus vite si tu nous aides. Reviens parmi nous fils. »

C'en était trop pour Drago. Son père avait tué la jeune femme sans la moindre hésitation. Il l'avait tuée. Elle était morte. Le blond ne pouvait pas quitter le corps sans vie d'Hermione des yeux. Il sentit toutes sortes d'émotions le gagner : de la tristesse, du regret, de la peur, mais surtout de la haine envers son père. Ce dernier avait anéanti toutes ses chances de se séparer des mangemorts, il avait réduit à néant sa chance de vaincre Voldemort. Le jeune homme serra les poings et releva la tête vers l'homme en face de lui. Cet homme qui n'était plus son père à présent.

« Rentre avec moi Drago, reprit Lucius, c'est auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'est ta place.

-Je ne rentrerai pas ! hurla le Serpentard. Vous savez ce que je vais faire ? Je vais aller chercher Potter et l'aider à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'aider à VOUS vaincre !

-Traitre ! s'écria le mangemort en perdant son calme. Tu es un traitre Drago !

-Je préfère être un traitre que d'être l'un des vôtres ! »

Lucius leva sa baguette en direction de son unique fils, prêt à lui envoyer un sort, mais Drago fut plus rapide, et, sans réfléchir il s'écria « Avada Kedavra ! ». Un long filament vert vint alors frapper son père en pleine poitrine et il s'écroula au sol, mort. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il venait de tuer Lucius Malefoy, son père, un des plus fidèles partisans de Voldemort. Il était vraiment mal maintenant, seul contre tous. Il devait trouver Potter. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il pourrait survivre désormais. Mais l'Elu lui ferait-il confiance ? Granger l'avait fait et venait de se faire tuer. La meilleure amie de Potter avait été assassinée par son père. Comment pourrait-il lui faire confiance ? Drago se sentait perdu. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était bon ou pas de faire. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

Il regarda les deux cadavres. Deux personnes qu'il avait détestées, appréciées, puis détestées, puis appréciées… Le blond s'approcha du corps d'Hermione et la pris dans ses bras afin de la ramener à la grotte, là où son corps serait en sécurité. Quant à son père, il le laissa là où il était, là où était sa place.

Drago se réveilla dans la grotte en hurlant à pleins poumons. La première chose qu'il vit fut la Gryffondor qui le regardait. Ses yeux marron étincelaient de vie. Elle était vivante. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar qu'il espérait oublier le plus vite possible.

« Ca va Malefoy ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ça va, murmura-t-il, ça va… »

 _Heeeeeeeeey ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Aviez-vous deviné que Drago était en train de rêver ? Que pensez-vous de ce rêve ? Prémonitoire ou pas ?! Laissez-moi une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir. A bientôt ^^. –Plume224_

 _ **Pxnsivement :**_ _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que le caractère que j'essaye de donner à Drago te plaise !_

 _ **Charliee3216 :**_ _Que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup ! En effet j'essaye de donner un caractère le plus humain possible à Drago sans non plus trop en faire._

 _ **Berenice :**_ _Merci beaucoup je suis heureuse que ma fiction de plaise. Le chapitre 4 devrait sortir avant mercredi ou mercredi au plus tard._

 _ **PetiteRenarde :**_ _Hihihi, j'aime bien faire durer le suspense ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi les prochains chapitres._


	5. Chapitre 4

**Pour mieux me détruire**

 **Chapitre 4**

Drago se releva sans lâcher la jeune femme du regard. Quant à elle, elle avait cessé de le regarder et était occupée à s'attacher les cheveux. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Etait-elle en train de se moquer intérieurement de lui à cause de son réveil quelque peu mouvementé ? Ou se demandait-elle à quoi avait ressemblé son cauchemar ? Le sorcier opta pour la seconde option. Allait-elle lui demander de lui raconter ? Si elle le faisait, il ne pourrait pas lui expliquer le sujet de son rêve. Il ne ferait que l'inquiéter encore plus, car après tout, ce qui avait eu lieu dans son cauchemar pourrait très bien se produire dans la réalité. Drago frissonna à cette pensée. Non, il ne laisserait pas son père tuer la Gryffondor, il ne le laisserait pas anéantir leurs chances de vaincre Voldemort. Coûte que coûte il se battrait pour cela et qu'importent les conséquences, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomberait.

« Bien dormis ? »lui demanda Hermione avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? De quel droit s'autorisait-elle de se moquer de lui comme cela ? Drago sentit qu'il allait s'énerver et tenta de se contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait mais le sourire qu'avait affiché plus tôt la sorcière ne cessait de lui revenir, l'agaçant au plus haut point. Il s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua violement contre la paroi de la grotte.

« Moque-toi encore une fois de moi Granger et je t'abandonne ici. C'est compris ?

-C'est bon Malefoy, répondit-elle en se dégageant, il va falloir que tu apprennes à maitriser ta colère ! On ne violente pas une personne juste parce qu'elle s'est moquée de nous ! »

Elle avait raison. Il n'aurait pas dû la brusquer ainsi, il aurait pu la blesser. Si lorsqu'il l'avait plaquée, sa tête avait heurté la paroi, la sorcière aurait pu avoir mal, très mal. Mais ce matin, il se sentait mal, il se sentait comme incontrôlable après ce cauchemar.

« Excuse-moi Granger, c'est juste que…Non rien. On ferait mieux de réfléchir à un plan pour trouver Potter et Weasmoche. »

Il avait failli lui raconter son cauchemar, il avait failli s'ouvrir à la sorcière mais il s'était repris avant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se dévoile à elle, il ne devait se dévoiler à personne. Depuis son plus jeune âge il avait l'habitude de tout garder pour lui. S'il était triste, il ne le disait à personne. S'il avait mal, il essayait de le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait mais surtout quand il avait peur il ne le montrait pas, jamais. Et en ce moment, il avait peur. Il avait peur que les mangemorts ne le retrouve, que le mage noir ne le retrouve. Il avait également peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à la jeune femme, car même s'ils étaient rivaux depuis longtemps, maintenant qu'ils étaient condamnés à rester ensemble Drago devait avouer qu'il commençait à s'attacher un tout petit peu à elle. Et si elle venait à mourir, à être tuée comme dans son cauchemar il s'en voudrait tout le reste de sa vie de n'avoir pas su la protéger.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et le força à la regarder. Elle avait l'air inquiète. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul. Pourquoi agissait-elle comme cela ? Il venait de la menacer, il avait failli la frapper et elle se montrait gentille avec lui. Décidemment cette fille était étrange.

« Malefoy, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, lui dit la jeune femme, tu peux m'en parler tu sais. Si on doit rester ensemble jusqu'à je ne sais pas quand autant tout se dire tu ne crois pas ? Et si tu veux que je te fasse vraiment confiance cela aiderait que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse.

-Je ne peux pas Granger, déclara le sorcier en secouant la tête, je ne veux pas.

-Aller, insista-t-elle, c'est à cause de ton cauchemar c'est ça ? Raconte-le-moi.

-C'est pas le moment Granger, je croyais que tu voulais retrouver tes amis, il serait temps qu'on s'y mette.

-Nous ne sommes plus à deux minutes près maintenant, répondit la Gryffondor, aller raconte-moi. »

A quoi jouait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle si gentille et douce avec lui ? Il avait longtemps été la plus belle des ordures avec elle et elle le lui avait bien rendu, et voilà que maintenant elle se comportait presque comme une amie. Drago n'avait jamais été traité de cette façon, excepté avec sa mère mais ces moments étaient devenus de plus en plus rare depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le fait que la jeune femme se comporte ainsi, en plus de le surprendre, lui plaisait assez. Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment la sorcière, son soutient était agréable. Aussi, elle n'avait pas totalement tort, s'ils voulaient se faire mutuellement confiance, il était préférable qu'ils se parlent. Alors, oubliant la promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même, Drago accepta de lui raconter son cauchemar.

Le sorcier se laissa alors glisser le long de la paroi et s'assit, entrainant Hermione avec lui. Ils étaient maintenant assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Un grand silence régnait entre eux. Pendant quelques minutes ni lui ni elle ne parla. Le blond rompit alors ce silence :

« Je peux te faire confiance ? demanda-t-il

-Hier c'était toi qui me hurlait que je pouvais te faire confiance, et maintenant tu me demandes si tu peux avoir confiance en moi, rassure-moi tu me fais marcher Malefoy ?

-Non je ne te fais pas marcher…Je veux dire… Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, mais l'inverse est-il possible ? Puis-je te faire confiance ?

-Oui, de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix je crois. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui te perturbe. »

Alors il se dévoila à elle. Il laissa tomber toutes les barrières qu'il avait dressées afin de se protéger et lui raconta son cauchemar. Il lui raconta comment il avait été persuadé que ce rêve était la réalité, la colère qu'il avait ressenti envers son père, comment il l'avait « puni » pour avoir tué la jeune femme, pour avoir essayé de lui faire rejoindre à nouveau le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais le blond ne raconta pas à la Gryffondor la tristesse qu'il avait ressentie en la pensant morte. S'il le lui avouait, elle penserait sûrement qu'il tenait à elle et même s'il s'était un peu, _très peu,_ attaché à elle, Drago ne voulait pas qu'elle ne le sache. Si elle apprenait cela le Serpentard perdrait toute crédibilité. Le personnage qu'il s'était créé n'existerait plus. Ce personnage froid, incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment cesserait d'exister.

A la fin de son récit Drago se releva et vint se placer devant la sorcière, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Celle-ci ne leva même pas la tête afin de le regarder, elle fixait l'extérieur de la grotte, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Le blond craignait de l'avoir effrayé. Il n'aurait pas dû lui faire part de son cauchemar, il aurait dû garder cela pour lui et ne pas céder à la demande de la jeune femme.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle la saisit et dès qu'elle fut debout la lâcha. Ils se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire. _Dis quelque chose Granger putain_ , pensa le jeune homme. Enfin, comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Hermione déclara :

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça….

-Je ne t'ai pas fait peur ?

-De quoi voudrais-tu que j'ai peur Malefoy, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Elle avait raison…Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il ne se produirait pas dans la réalité n'est-ce pas ? Soudainement Drago se sentit stupide. Il s'était mis dans tous ses états et avait craint que la Gryffondor ne prenne peur à cause d'un simple mauvais rêve. Il était vraiment idiot.

Il regarda la sorcière faire les cents pas au fond de la grotte. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir intensément. Elle était sûrement en train de chercher un plan pour trouver Potter et Weasley. Lui, n'en avait aucune idée, mais savait très bien que la brune trouverait un moyen d'y arriver. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait penser comme Potter, agir comme lui. Elle le connaissait par cœur et pouvait deviner ses pensées, ses actes. Peut-être même avait-elle une idée de l'endroit où Potter et Weasley se trouvaient s'ils avaient réussi à fuir le manoir.

Hermione arrêta de tourner en rond au fond de la grotte et s'approcha de lui.

« Je sais comment retrouver Harry et Ron, lui annonça-t-elle, mais d'abord je dois t'expliquer beaucoup de choses.

-Quel genre de choses ?

-Assieds-toi, le conseilla-t-elle, ça risque d'être assez long. »

Pour la seconde fois Drago se retrouva par terre, la jeune femme assise en tailleur en face de lui. Alors, elle commença à lui expliquer pourquoi elle, Potter et Weasley n'étaient pas retournés à Poudlard cette année, elle l'informa également de la mission dont Dumbledore avait chargé Harry et Drago réalisa le poids qui devait peser sur les épaules du trio. Eux seuls étaient au courant pour les horcruxes qu'avait créés Voldemort et bien que trois aient déjà été détruits, il en restait d'autres et si ces autres n'étaient pas détruits personne ne pourrait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et cette responsabilité appartenait aux trois, désormais quatre, adolescents. Le blond eut soudain l'impression que jamais ils ne pourraient vaincre le mage noir, que ce dernier vivrait et ferait régner la terreur à tout jamais.

Lorsque la Gryffondor eut terminé ses explications, elle passa au plan auquel elle venait de penser :

« Imaginons qu'ils se soient échappés de chez toi, commença-t-elle, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où ils se trouvent désormais, on va alors avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, et quoi de mieux que l'aide d'un elfe de maison ?!

-Je ne te suis pas Granger, la coupa le blond, où veux-tu trouver un elfe de maison qui nous obéira ?

-Laisse-moi finir Malefoy ! Donc, je reprends… Si nous trouvons un elfe, celui-ci pourra retrouver Harry et Ron facilement et les conduira à nous ! Et même s'ils sont toujours au manoir, cela ne posera pas de problème à un elfe !»

La sorcière avait l'air tellement fière de son idée. Mais Drago n'était pas de son avis. Jamais ils ne trouveraient un elfe en mesure de leur obéir, son plan ne tenait pas la route. S'ils voulaient retrouver Potter et Weasmoche ils allaient devoir s'y prendre autrement.

« Mais on ne trouvera pas d'elfe de maison qui nous obéira, ton plan est stupide Granger !

-Et si je te disais que je sais où trouver un elfe-libre ? répondit-elle visiblement agacée par l'attitude du sorcier.

-Un elfe-libre, ricana ce dernier, et pourquoi pas un Weasley beau, blond et riche tant que tu y es ! Ah non, ça c'est moi pardon.

-Ce que tu peux être agaçant quand tu t'y mets! s'énerva la brunette en se mettant debout. Aller, lève-toi on y va.

-Où ça ? lui demanda Drago peu rassuré à propos de leur destination.

-Tu verras bien. » répliqua Hermione en lui prenant les mains.

Il se laissa faire. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait dit à la sorcière qu'ils devaient avoir confiance en l'autre. Mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où la sorcière allait bien pouvoir l'emmener. _Pas parmi les moldus_ , espéra-t-il. Non, ils n'iraient certainement pas parmi les moldus pour chercher un elfe de maison, c'était idiot. Mais où alors ? Il n'aimait pas le mystère que laissait planer la jeune femme sur l'endroit où ils iraient. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait toujours tout savoir. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps car tout se mis à tourner autour de lui. La sorcière transplanait. Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Il n'aimait pas transplaner ainsi. Il aimait connaitre la destination et être dans une telle ignorance l'énervait profondément.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quand il ouvrit les yeux, Drago se trouvait dans une salle à manger, devant une très longue table en bois. La pièce était sombre et sentait le renfermé. Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un n'était pas venu ici ? Une éternité sûrement.

« Où sommes-nous ? interrogea-t-il la sorcière

-Au Square Grimmaurd, lui répondit-elle.

-Au Square quoi ?!

-Grimmaurd Malefoy, au Square Grimmaurd, c'est là que l'Ordre du Phénix avait pour habitude de se réunir avant…avant tout ça. »

Drago n'insista pas. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme avait l'air bouleversée à l'idée de parler de l'organisation que Dumbledore avait créée il y a des années. Moins d'un an plus tôt, voir la sorcière dans cet état aurait comblé le Serpentard de bonheur et il aurait sûrement profité de l'occasion pour lui abaisser un peu plus le moral, mais maintenant c'était différent. Il n'avait pas envie de consoler la Gryffondor, loin de là, cependant la voir comme cela ne lui procurait plus aucun plaisir. Le plaisir sadique qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il la ridiculisait à Poudlard avait disparu.

Soudain, la sorcière le tira de ses pensées :

« Dobby ! cria-t-elle. Dobby tu es là ? »

Dobby ? Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais le blond ne put se souvenir à qui il appartenait. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'un elfe vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller et de chaussures rouge entra dans la pièce qu'il se souvint. Dobby avait autrefois servit sa famille avant que Potter n'arrive à le libérer. Drago n'avait jamais apprécié les elfes de maison, et encore moins celui-ci.

L'étrange créature s'approcha de la brune, un sourire plaqué au visage. L'elfe prit la main de la sorcière et la serra délicatement comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse a monde.

« Maitresse Granger, la salua-t-il, Dobby est très heureux de vous revoir. Oh, bonjour monsieur Malefoy. Où sont Harry Potter et maître Weasley ? » demanda calmement l'elfe.

Drago ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire à l'entente du nom qu'avait donnée Dobby à Weasley. « Maître Weasley », cela sonnait tellement pathétique… Hermione lui lança un regard noir et le blond ne douta pas, que si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort instantanément.

« Justement Dobby, je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent, c'est pour cela que nous sommes venus ici. Peux-tu les trouver et les ramener ici ? Tu peux lui faire confiance, déclara-t-elle en désignant le Serpentard derrière elle, il est de notre côté désormais.

-Bien sûr ! Dobby va de ce pas aller chercher les amis de maîtresse Granger et de monsieur Malefoy.

« Ce ne sont pas mes amis ! » rectifia Drago mais l'elfe était déjà parti.

Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent une fois de plus seuls. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur la table, ses longues jambes pendant dans le vide et ses pieds frôlant le sol, Drago regardait la jeune femme tourner en rond devant lui, l'air plus soucieuse que jamais. Il comprenait son angoisse. Elle redoutait sûrement de voir revenir l'elfe seul, ou avec un seul de ses deux amis. Dans les deux cas, elle serait anéantie, il le savait. Cependant, même s'il la comprenait, son attitude agaçait le blond. Si elle continuait elle allait lui transmettre son angoisse. Pour le moment il était plutôt serein. Ils étaient en sécurité dans cette maison et il n'était pas inquiet à propos de Potter et Weasley. Cependant, au fond de lui il espérait qu'ils soient en vie, ou au moins que Potter soit en vie car bien qu'ils se haïssent, Potter était indispensable à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Arrête un peu Granger, soupira Drago, ce n'est pas usant le parquet que tu vas les faire revenir plus vite.

-Je sais bien…C'est juste que je suis tellement inquiète. Imagine qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose. Imagine qu'ils soient… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais Drago savait très bien ce à quoi elle pensait. Morts. « Imagine qu'ils soient morts », c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Le Serpentard se leva et vint se placer devant elle, la faisant s'arrêter. Elle leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoute Granger, commença-il, bien que ça me fasse mal de l'avouer, Potter est fort. C'est un survivant. Alors tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter. Je suis certain que lui et ton petit-copain roux vont bien, ou du moins qu'ils sont en vie. Alors cesse de te tourmenter comme ça d'accord ? Ils vont reve… »

Le blond ne put achever de parler. Dobby était de retour, accompagné de Potter. Uniquement de Potter. Celui-ci avait les traits tirés et l'air d'avoir pleuré. Hermione lui sauta dans les bras, mais s'écarta de lui rapidement.

« Ron…murmura-t-elle. Où est-il Harry ?

-Hermione… »

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle avait compris et Drago également.

Il vit la sorcière reculer, se heurter à la table et s'effondrer au sol. Elle pleura, cria, hurla. Potter, lui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre mais avait baissé la tête et le blond devina qu'il pleurait également. L'elfe s'approcha de la sorcière et tenta en vain de la consoler. Quant à Drago, il était spectateur de la scène, impuissant face à la mort de celui qu'il avait surnommé Weasmoche pendant une grande partie de sa vie.

 _Et voiiiiiiiiiiiilà ! Le chapitre 4 est là ! J'ai carburé pour l'écrire (merci week-end de trois jours). Alors ? Pas trop tristes ? Je suis folle d'avoir fait mourir Ron je sais, mais il y un point positif : Dobby est vivant ! Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'attends vos reviews avec i-m-p-a-t-i-e-n-c-e ! A bientôt ^^ ! –Plume224_

 _ **Pxnsivement :**_ _Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur. Et oui, Drago était bien en train de rêver. Ouf !_

 _ **harliee3216 :**_ _Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Drago était en plein cauchemar heureusement pour le Dramione et pour la fiction !_

 _ **Maxine3482 :**_ _Merci merci ! Heureusement Drago rêvait ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, étant donné que j'en sors deux minimum par semaine, j'essaye de rester entre 6 et 7 pages sur traitement de texte car je n'aime pas les chapitres trop longs, je m'ennuie vite en les écrivant et quand c'est moi qui lis une fiction avec de très longs chapitres._


	6. Chapitre 5

**Pour mieux me détruire**

 **Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes que personne n'avait bougé. Granger était toujours en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps par terre, Dobby se tenait près d'elle, sa petite main posée sur son épaule et Potter était toujours debout, fixant le sol. Drago aurait voulu faire quelque chose. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Les deux Gryffondor venaient de perdre leur meilleur ami, ils venaient de perdre un frère, il n'y avait rien à faire, à part attendre, attendre, toujours attendre.

Le temps passait tellement lentement que lorsque l'Elu releva la tête en lui lançant un regard menaçant, Drago eut l'impression qu'une année venait de s'écouler.

« Toi ! hurla-t-il en s'approchant du blond. C'est ton père qui l'a tué ! Je vais te le faire payer Malefoy ! »

Il le saisit par le col et colla sa baguette contre son torse. Drago se laissa faire. Il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas et était aussi un peu sous le choc de ce que venait de dire Potter. Son père avait tué Ronald Weasley. Comment la sorcière et son ami pourraient lui pardonner ? Comment pourraient-ils lui faire confiance dorénavant ?

Du coin de l'œil Drago vit Hermione se relever, aidée de l'elfe de maison. Elle avait l'air tellement différente d'il y a quelques minutes. Elle était extrêmement pâle, ses yeux étaient rouge et baignés de larmes, ses joues étaient trempées, elle tremblait et avait du mal à tenir debout. Un cadavre. Elle ressemblait à un cadavre à cet instant. Difficilement elle vint rejoindre les deux garçons et Potter lâcha le Serpentard pour serrer son amie dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui semblait complétement brisée. Potter aussi avait l'air abattu. La mort de Weasley ne lui faisait pas grand-chose mais Drago imaginait bien ce que les deux adolescents enlacés devant lui pouvaient ressentir. Et le fait que ce soit son père qui ait assassiné leur meilleur ami ne devait pas les aider à aller mieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, entendit Drago, pourquoi est-il ici avec toi Hermione ? »

La sorcière renifla bruyamment et étouffa plusieurs sanglots avant de pouvoir parler. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago et ce qu'il put lire dans ses yeux lui serra les entrailles. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de souffrance dans un regard. Même lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée des griffes de Bellatrix elle n'avait pas eu un tel regard. Même les sorciers qu'il avait vu se faire torturer par Voldemort n'exprimaient pas autant de désolation dans leurs yeux.

« Je…commença-t-elle, il m'a sauvé Harry. Sans Malefoy je serais sûrement morte. Il dit être avec nous maintenant.»

A peine avait-elle fini de parler que ses pleurs reprenaient. Elle enfoui sa tête au creux du cou de son ami et se laissa aller à nouveau. Jamais Drago n'avait vu de pareille scène. La douleur émotionnelle que ressentait la jeune femme devait être tellement grande…

« Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvée Malefoy ? lui demanda Harry.

-Je n'en sais rien Potter. Estime-toi déjà heureux que je l'ai fait. »

Le sorcier ne répondit rien. Il la lâcha et laissa sa meilleure amie seule face au Serpentard et s'en alla dans une pièce voisine avec l'elfe de maison. Qu'est-ce que Potter pouvait bien fabriquer là-bas?

Laissant l'Elu de côté, Drago reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle tremblait. Se remettrait-elle un jour de la mort de Weasley ? Sûrement pas. Aujourd'hui elle avait perdu une petite partie d'elle-même et ne pourrait certainement jamais se reconstruire correctement.

« Je suis désolé Granger…murmura Drago.

-Arrête Malefoy, sanglota la sorcière, que Ron soit… que Ron ne soit plus là t'est complétement égal, je le sais alors ne fait pas semblant.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je partageais ta douleur, la reprit-il, mais que j'étais désolé. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Peu importe, soupira la brune. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Malefoy, Ron est mort, le fait que tu sois désolé n'y changera rien. »

Elle se remit alors à pleurer. Allait-elle s'arrêter un jour !? Bien qu'il comprenne la sorcière il ne pourrait pas supporter ses sanglots bien longtemps. Elle n'était pas faible, il fallait qu'elle surmonte cela ou au moins qu'elle fasse semblant s'ils voulaient s'en sortir. Que pouvait-il faire pour calmer la sorcière ? Il n'allait quand même pas la prendre dans ses bras ! Non, il n'allait pas faire cela. Il n'allait pas la laisser pleurer sur son torse. Il n'allait pas lui chuchoter de se calmer. Il n'allait pas passer sa main dans ses cheveux en la berçant contre lui. Non, Drago n'était pas comme cela, jamais il ne réconforterait la sorcière de cette façon !

Pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se sentit poussé par une force invisible et bien qu'il se soit juré de ne pas le faire, il s'approcha plus près encore de la Gryffondor et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Elle eut d'abord le réflexe de s'écarter, mais le blond insista et elle finit par se laisser faire et posa sa tête sur le torse du Serpentard. Il attendit quelques instants avant de lui caresser les cheveux. Il sentait toujours la sorcière pleurer contre lui. Bientôt sa chemise se retrouva trempée de larmes.

« Calme-toi Granger, chuchota le blond, calme-toi. Mais surtout ne t'habitues pas trop à ça. C'est la première et dernière fois que je me comporte ainsi.

-J'lmais…

-Quoi ? lui demanda le sorcier n'ayant rien compris à ses paroles.

-Je l'aimais Malefoy, répéta-elle, je l'aimais… »

Drago se retint du mieux qu'il put de pouffer de rire. Comment pouvait-elle aimer Weasley ? Que pouvait-elle lui trouver ? Il était empoté, certes moins que Londubat mais quand même ! Il était maladroit et stupide ! Comment Hermione Granger pouvait-elle aimer un idiot tel que Ronald Weasley ? Elle qui était si maline et intelligente… Malgré toutes ses pensées envers le roux, il déclara :

« Je sais…je sais. »

C'était totalement faux bien sûr, il ne savait rien des sentiments qu'éprouvait la sorcière pour Weasley, mais que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ? Il n'allait quand même pas dévoiler ce qu'il pensait réellement. S'il l'avait fait, la Gryffondor l'aurait tué. Elle l'aurait insulté, rué de coups et Potter aurait rappliqué et apporté son aide à la sorcière. Ils avaient passé l'âge de se disputer et s'ils voulaient survivre ils allaient devoir faire avec.

« Non tu ne sais pas, s'écria soudain la jeune femme en se décollant légèrement de lui, tu ne sais pas !

-Je ne sais pas quoi ?! lui demanda le blond sur le même ton.

-Tu ne savais pas que je l'aimais ! hurla la sorcière. Tu n'en savais rien ! Tu ne sais rien à propos de l'amour Malefoy ! Tu es un être immonde, tu ne connaitras jamais l'amour ! Et tu ne savais rien à propos de notre amour ! Tu ne savais pas !»

Elle commença alors à le frapper. Elle cognait ses bras, ses épaules, son torse, toutes les parties de son corps auxquelles elle avait accès. Et elle pleurait, elle criait autant que ses poumons le permettaient. Elle souffrait, c'était évident, Drago le voyait bien, cependant quand les coups qu'elle lui portait se firent plus violents, il s'emporta à son tour. D'un geste brutal il lui saisit les poignets, la coupant dans son élan. Elle serra les poings et les agita dans tous les sens, essayant de se libérer pour à nouveau pouvoir le frapper. Mais le sorcier avait plus de force qu'elle, beaucoup plus de force. D'une simple pression il aurait pu lui briser les os, il n'avait qu'à resserrer des doigts autour des poignets de la jeune femme… L'envie de le faire, de lui casser les poignets était tentante, tellement alléchante. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas agir ainsi sous le coup de la colère. Alors, pour ne pas succomber, il la repoussa de toutes ses forces et celle-ci tomba sur le parquet usé.

« La ferme ! hurla Drago. La ferme ! Toi non plus tu ne sais rien Granger ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

Alors que le blond sortait sa baguette et la pointait vers la sorcière, elle s'écria :

« Vas-y Malefoy ! Tues-moi ! Tues-moi ! Ça ne me sert plus à rien de vivre maintenant ! Tues-moi ! Vas-y ! »

Plus qu'un cri, c'était une supplication. Ce que la jeune femme hurlait était une prière, elle le voulait réellement. Mais serait-il capable de lui donner ce qu'elle désirait ? Pourrait-il la tuer, là, maintenant parce qu'elle le lui demandait ?

Alerté par leurs cris, Harry arriva en courant dans la pièce. Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il l'avait déjà désarmé à l'aide d'un _expelliarmus._ La baguette du blond vola à travers la pièce et retomba au sol. Il n'essaya même pas d'aller la chercher. A quoi bon cela aurait-il servit ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! tonna le brun. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Malefoy ?

-Il ne m'a rien fait Harry, murmura la jeune femme à terre, c'est ma faute, je me suis emportée. Je vais bien Harry. »

Enfin elle semblait s'être calmée. Au moins leur dispute avait eu un point positif : elle ne pleurait plus. Mais Drago savait que ce repos allait être de courte durée, tôt ou tard elle craquerait à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il n'essaierait pas de la consoler. Il l'avait fait une fois et son élan de bonté avait failli causer un massacre.

« Tu es sûre Hermione ? lui demanda l'Elu. Je peux vous laisser seuls pendant que je vais te chercher une baguette avec Dobby ? Tu en es certaine ? »

C'était donc ça que Potter trafiquait avec l'elfe depuis tout à l'heure. Il voulait aller chercher une baguette pour la sorcière afin qu'elle puisse se défendre toute seule. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais c'était quand même dangereux. Même accompagné de Dobby Potter ne serait pas sécurité.

« Je viens avec toi, déclara la sorcière en se levant.

-Non, tu n'es pas en état Hermione, j'irai avec Dobby, toi veille sur elle, ordonna-t-il à Drago, mais si jamais tu lui fais du mal, si jamais quand je rentre je découvre que tu t'es mal comporté je te tue Malefoy. Compris ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, ce n'étaient pas des menaces en l'air. S'il causait du tort à la Gryffondor, il en payerait les conséquences, il payerait les conséquences de l'acte de son père. En le tuant Potter aurait l'impression de venger son meilleur ami décédé.

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de l'énerver encore plus, Drago hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il se sentait pathétique, il avait l'impression d'être ridicule de se plier ainsi aux ordres de Potter mais il le fallait, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Harry, implora la jeune femme, tu ne peux pas y aller seul…Je viens.

-Et à quoi servira-tu, lui lança le blond, tu n'as pas de baguette, tu es sans défense Granger. »

Ses paroles la laissèrent sans voix. Drago vit l'Elu lui lancer un regard mauvais mais il ne le reprit pas. Le Serpentard savait que le brun pensait la même chose que lui. Même si Granger l'accompagnait, il serait en danger voire encore plus étant donné qu'il devrait la protéger. Bien que ce soit risqué il valait mieux que Potter y aille seul avec l'elfe.

Les deux Gryffondor se prirent une nouvelle fois dans les bras. _Que de tendresse…_ ricana intérieurement Drago. Ensuite, Harry vint se placer à côté de Dobby et lui prit la main, prêt à transplaner.

« Si nous ne sommes pas rentrés demain soir partez, continuez ce que nous avons commencé, j'ai confiance en toi Hermione, leur dit l'Elu. Et Malefoy, pense à ce que je t'ai dit, n'oublies pas. »

Ils disparurent. Drago et la sorcière se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire. Progressivement une gêne commença à s'installer et si aucun des deux ne brisait ce silence, cette sensation de malaise allait devenir insupportable. Mais le sorcier ne savait pas quoi dire. Il pensa à s'excuser mais ne le fit pas. Après tout c'était elle qui avait commencé. Il essayait de se montrer gentil et compatissant et elle l'avait frappé, il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Soudain, la jeune femme prit la parole, le tirant de ses pensées :

« Je suis désolée Malefoy, renifla-t-elle, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça…C'est juste que…que…

-C'est bon Granger, je vais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Merci... Je vais monter, il y a une salle de bain à l'étage. » lui annonça-t-elle en tentant de retenir une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Il regarda la sorcière marcher lentement en dehors de la pièce et entendit ses pas dans l'escalier. Elle avait du mal à se déplacer, elle était complétement effondrée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit de l'eau qui coule se rependit dans toute la maison. Drago décida de s'assoir à table en attendant la sorcière. Une demi-heure, puis une heure passèrent et elle n'était toujours pas revenue.

Le jeune homme se leva dans le but d'aller voir si la brunette allait bien. Depuis quand se souciait-il d'elle à ce point ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était censé la haïr, la détester du plus profond de son âme…

« Ah Granger… » soupira-t-il en montant les marches menant au premier étage.

 _Tadaaaam ! Me revoilà ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais en ce moment je me sens inspirée comme jamais ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je commence tout doucement le Dramione mais je veux vraiment y aller progressivement, je veux garder cette haine qu'ils se portent et qui fait que j'adore ce « couple » alors j'y vais tranquillement, sans précipitation (d'où la petite bagarre entre Drago et Hermione). J'attends vos avis ! A bientôt ^^ ! –Plume224_

 _Pxnsivement :_ _Tu as parfaitement le droit de ne pas être triste haha ! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand des personnages importants meurent dans les fictions, ça met une ambiance différente et j'aime bien ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant !_

 _Charliee3216_ _: Oh oui moi aussi je pleure comme une madeleine quand mon petit Dobbinouchet meurt ne t'inquiète pas !_

 _okami shiroi_ _: Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction ! J'essaye de sortir le sixième chapitre le plus vite possible promis !_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Pour mieux me détruire**

 **Chapitre 6**

Tandis qu'il gravissait l'escalier, Drago s'imagina la jeune femme, assise par terre, encore toute habillée, pleurant silencieusement adossée à une baignoire remplie d'eau dans laquelle elle n'avait pas pu rentrer. Jamais le sorcier n'avait vu quelqu'un autant souffrir émotionnellement qu'elle aujourd'hui. Elle devait vraiment beaucoup aimer le rouquin. Elle aimait son ami au point de le supplier, lui son ennemi de toujours, de la tuer. Elle lui avait dit que cela ne lui servait plus à rien de vivre. Sans Weasley elle ne voulait plus vivre. Ce n'était même plus de l'amour. A ce stade c'était bien plus que cela. Mais que savait-il à propos de l'amour ? Granger avait raison sur ce point, il n'y connaissait rien, absolument rien. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un et personne ne l'avait jamais aimé. Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu quelques petites-amies, mais celles-ci lui servaient plus de distraction qu'autre chose, il n'en avait pas aimé une seule d'entre elles. Elles étaient toutes insignifiantes, idiotes, elles cherchaient tout le temps à être avec lui, elles le collaient sans cesse, et il détestait cela. Alors non, Drago ne savait pas ce que cela faisait d'aimer, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Il imaginait les sensations que procuraient le fait de voir la personne que l'on aime, celles que procuraient un baiser et le bonheur d'être avec cette même personne. Il imaginait la douleur que l'on pouvait ressentir en apprenant la perte de celui ou celle pour qui notre cœur battait. Il imaginait mais ne savait pas…

Lorsqu'il arriva au premier étage, le blond se retrouva face à une multitude de porte fermées. Dans quelle pièce pouvait bien se trouver la sorcière ? Il décida alors d'ouvrir toutes les portes une à une. La première qu'il ouvrit était celle d'une petite chambre qui sentait extrêmement mauvais et où il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune femme. Il continua et la deuxième tentative fut la bonne. Dès qu'il eut pénétré dans la petite salle de bain crasseuse, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier la scène qui déroulait devant ses yeux. La sorcière n'était pas du tout là où il l'avait imaginée. Elle était dans la baignoire pleine d'eau, nue, recroquevillée sur elle-même et ne pleurait pas. Elle semblait fixer le fond noirci par le temps et l'usure de la baignoire, et n'affichait aucune expression sur son visage. Elle semblait absente, c'était comme si son corps était là, mais pas son esprit. _A-t-elle au moins remarqué que je suis là ?_ pensa Drago. Elle ne bougea pas quand il l'appela, elle n'eut aucune réaction. Le fait qu'il la voit dans cet état et totalement nue avait l'air de lui être égal. Il aurait tellement voulu que Potter soit là, lui au moins aurait su quoi faire, il aurait pu aider la jeune femme sans problème. Mais il n'était pas là et le blond ne savait pas quand il reviendrait. Il devait faire quelque chose pour la sorcière, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme cela. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu l'aider cela avait mal tourné. Mais il devait agir, s'il ne faisait rien elle perdrait totalement pied et s'effondrerait encore plus si jamais c'était possible.

Il s'approcha de la baignoire, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de faire abstraction du corps nu de la brune et plongea sa main dans l'eau : c'était gelé ! Elle avait dû ouvrir le robinet sans même faire attention à la température de l'eau. Elle devait être encore plus bouleversé qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il replongea sa main dans le liquide froid à la recherche du bouchon de la baignoire et lorsqu'il le sentit, le retira et laissa l'eau se vider lentement. Il s'attendait à ce que la sorcière réagisse face à ce changement de température mais elle n'en fit rien, elle était toujours là, dans la même position, le regard perdu dans le vide. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus d'eau, le blond replaça le bouchon, ouvrit le robinet, faisant couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Pendant qu'il attendait que le niveau de l'eau soit suffisant il se déshabilla. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais mon pauvre Drago ?_ se demanda-t-il à lui-même.Sincèrement, il n'en savait rien. Il avait simplement l'impression que ce qu'il faisait était la chose à faire, qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Bientôt, il fut nu également. Il coupa l'eau et se glissa dans la baignoire, derrière la Gryffondor. Elle ne protesta même pas. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Ses muscles se détendirent. S'il n'y avait pas eu la jeune femme assise entre ses jambes et complétement perdue, Drago aurait pu se sentir bien. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Malheureusement elle était là, recroquevillée dans l'eau et ne réagissant à rien. Soudain, il eut peur qu'elle ne soit morte. Après tout elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il était dans la salle de bain, elle n'avait émis aucun bruit et le Serpentard ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux.

Il saisit le bras de la jeune femme. A ce contact elle frissonna légèrement. Le sorcier souffla de soulagement. Elle était au plus mal mais au moins elle était en vie _. Depuis quand te soucis-tu de savoir si elle vit ou non ?_ _Depuis quand sa santé t'importe-t-elle ? Tu te rends compte que tu es complétement nu dans un bain avec elle alors qu'il y a deux jours à peine tu aurais catégoriquement refusé de simplement lui serrer la main ? Ressaisis-toi merde ! Cette fille c'est Hermione Granger ! Tu la déteste depuis que tu as onze ans, c'est ton souffre-douleur, ton défouloir, ton jouet ! Tu n'as pas à te comporter ainsi avec elle ! Le fait que tu l'ai déjà sauvée une fois ne justifie rien !_ Drago secoua la tête, chassant cette petite voix pleine de méchanceté. Il ne devait pas avoir de telles pensées. Par maintenant. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'elle, il la détesterait plus tard. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à sa haine envers elle.

Le regard du jeune homme se porta sur un savon posé sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il avait l'air neuf ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec l'aspect miteux de la pièce. Drago le prit et comme commença à se savonner les bras. Il était dans un bain chaud, autant en profiter. Une fois ses bras propres, il passa aux jambes puis au reste de son corps mince. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se laver, il tendit le savon à la sorcière. Celle-ci ne broncha pas.

« Aller Granger… » insista le blond.

Aucune réaction. Elle ne voulait pas se laver ? Très bien, il ferait à sa place ! Et puis peut être allait-elle enfin réagir s'il la lavait.

Décidément il était grand temps maintenant que Potter revienne, il ne pourrait pas tenir encore très longtemps ainsi, il avait l'impression d'être une toute autre personne à cet instant.

Le Serpentard commença par frotter le savon dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle resta immobile. Rapidement l'eau de la baignoire se teinta d'une couleur brune. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas lavée ? Quand il eut terminé avec son dos et ses épaules, il s'attaqua à ses bras puis à ses jambes. Les gestes du blond étaient lents et doux, il la touchait comme si elle était faite de porcelaine. Si la veille, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il se retrouverait dans un bain en train de faire la toilette de la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, il lui aurait ri au nez !

La sorcière n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre et Drago commença réellement à s'inquiéter. Il fallait qu'il la fasse réagir, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça indéfiniment. Alors, brusquement et avec difficulté, il la fit se retourner. Ils étaient désormais face à face et la sorcière avait une expression de surprise mêlée à de la peur. _Enfin !_ pensa Drago qui dû se faire violence pour ne pas fixer les seins de la brunette à moins de trente centimètres de lui.

« Putain Granger ! hurla-t-il. Réagis merde ! Fais quelque chose ! Parle !»

Malgré ses menaces elle ne parla pas, cependant elle bougea. Elle recula dans la baignoire, mettant le plus d'espace possible entre eux. Il y avait peut-être été un peu fort… Il essaya d'adoucir le ton de sa voix.

« Granger, s'il te plait, descends avec moi, il faut qu'on mange, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à bouffer ici. Aller viens. »

Drago se leva et sortit de la baignoire. Il se sécha rapidement avec une serviette qui trainait au sol et s'habilla. Il sentait le regard de la sorcière posé sur lui et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas y penser et une fois prêt il tendit les bras à la jeune femme pour l'aider à sortir à son tour. Drago était persuadé qu'elle resterait là où elle se trouvait, qu'elle ne voudrait pas de son aide, mais il fut surpris quand elle lui tendit ses petites mains. Il se pencha vers elle, la prit par la taille, et la fit sortir de l'eau. Il la vit rougir dès qu'elle fut debout devant lui, nue, tenant à peine sur ses jambes frêles. Elle était vraiment très mince, presque maigre, tellement qu'il se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas se briser en deux au moindre choc. _Elle est déjà brisée_ …pensa-t-il.

Le sorcier s'empressa de l'aider à se sécher et à s'habiller puis ils descendirent à la salle à manger. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot lorsqu'il la fit s'assoir à table. Drago se mit ensuite à la recherche de quoi manger. S'il trouvait quelque chose il était certain que ce serait périmé depuis plusieurs mois, mais ils devaient manger et boire, sans quoi ils ne pourraient pas tenir le coup. Le blond débusqua un paquet de gâteaux secs dans un placard et le posa sur la table, accompagné de deux grands verres d'eau qu'il avait été remplir au robinet de la petite cuisine adjacente à la pièce. Il s'assit en face de la Gryffondor et poussa le paquet de biscuits vers elle après s'être servi. Il croqua dedans et se rendit compte à quel point en réalité il avait faim. Il tendit le bras et en prit un second, puis un autre et encore autre. Une fois à peu près repus, il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle n'avait pas touché à la nourriture devant elle. Elle voulait se laisser mourir ou quoi ?! Soudain il se souvient de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle lui avait ordonné de la tuer, alors oui, elle essayait sûrement de se laisser mourir de faim.

« Mange, lui ordonna le sorcier, mange ou je te jure que je t'enfonce ces foutus gâteau au fond la gorge moi-même !

-Et s'il ne revenait pas ? déclara la brune en pleurant. S'il se faisait tuer, s'il mourait…comme Ron ? »

Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant presque une heure et lorsqu'elle le faisait c'était pour lui dire ça.

-Il va revenir Granger, lui répondit-il sans montrer son agacement.

-C'est déjà…c'est ce que tu as… dit tout…tout à l'heure… mais Ron… sanglota-t-elle.

-Et bien ne me pose pas de question dans ce cas ! s'emporta le blond. Ou alors peut-être que tu voulais que je te dise que Potter ne reviendra pas ?! Que tu ne le reverras plus jamais ?! Qu'il est sûrement en train de crever quelque part ?! C'est ça que tu veux que je te dise Granger ?! »

Elle l'avait mis hors de lui encore une fois. Il avait mis sa haine de côté pendant un moment et voilà qu'elle revenait au galop. Chaque fois qu'il essayait d'être gentil envers elle, chaque fois qu'il voulait la rassurer la sorcière finissait pas lui hurler dessus ou par le mettre en colère. Il faisait des efforts surhumains et elle n'en faisait pas. Oui, elle souffrait, oui, elle venait de perdre celui qu'elle aimait, oui, elle craignait de ne pas voir revenir son meilleur ami, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire des efforts ! Pour elle, qu'il détestait plus que quiconque, il avait laissé tomber les barrières qui le protégeaient, il s'était ouvert à elle, il s'était littéralement mis à nu devant elle, il avait pris soin d'elle et voilà comment elle le remerciait ! Il avait même commencé à l'apprécier ! Il s'était inquiété pour elle ! Il ne méritait pas d'être traité ainsi !

Enervé, Drago se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant la sorcière seule. S'il était resté il aurait sûrement commis un geste, un acte, qu'il aurait regretté par la suite, que Potter lui aurait fait regretter. Quatre à quatre il monta de nouveau les marches de l'escalier. Une fois au premier étage, il entra dans la chambre qu'il avait découverte en cherchant la sorcière et s'allongea sur le lit. Un petit somme lui ferait le plus grand bien. Reposé sa colère passerait plus vite. De plus, bien qu'il ne fût que treize heure, comme l'indiquait l'horloge accrochée au mur, le sorcier était déjà fatigué, la Gryffondor l'avait épuisée. Il ferma les yeux, faisant le vide dans son esprit, chassant toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Alors qu'il se sentait partir, l'image de la jeune femme nue dans la baignoire remplie d'eau glacée lui revint en mémoire. Cette image le hanta pendant de longues minutes et c'est avec ce souvenir qu'il s'endormit…

Lorsque le blond se réveilla, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Son sommeil avait été sans rêve et il lui semblait qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes entre le moment où il avait fermé les yeux et les avait ouverts. Pourtant deux heures s'étaient écoulées.

Il se redressa et remarqua la présence de la jeune femme, assise dans un fauteuil au pied du lit. Elle avait un énorme livre ouvert sur les genoux mais ne le lisait pas. A la place, elle jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite que Drago l'observait et ce n'est qu'une minute ou deux plus tard qu'elle releva la tête vers lui. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et de larges cernes s'étendaient en dessous. Soudain, il se rendit compte que sa colère envers elle s'était évaporée. _Jusqu'à la prochaine fois_ …lui chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? demanda le blond calmement

-Une heure environ, répondit la sorcière en plongeant son regard dans le livre qu'elle tenait.

-Potter n'est toujours pas revenu ? »

C'était plus une constatation qu'une réelle question. S'il était revenu elle ne se trouverait pas ici. Elle secoua la tête et Drago la vit qui retenait une nouvelle crise de larmes. Elle avait peur cela se voyait clairement. Elle avait peur que son meilleur ami ne subisse le même sort que Ron. S'il venait à mourir elle se retrouverait seule avec lui, ils seraient seuls pour détruire les derniers horcruxes, seuls pour battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Drago ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Ils avaient besoin de Potter.

Le sorcier s'en voulu d'avoir crié sur la jeune femme. Elle était complétement bouleversée et même sous le coup de la colère, de la haine, il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver ainsi après elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas qu'il devait se comporter comme cela. Ils devaient cohabiter afin de survivre, pas se hurler dessus sans cesse.

Le Serpentard tapota la place libre sur le lit, et invita la sorcière à le rejoindre. Elle le regarda étrangement mais ne dit rien et s'exécuta. Elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui et plongea son regard sans le sien. Elle se demandait sûrement ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Ecoute Granger, commença-t-il, je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure. Ce que tu vis doit être horrible mais…mais j'étais sur les nerfs et..tu me connais, je m'énerve vite alors je n'ai pas sus me contrôler. Excuse-moi. Je vais me contenir maintenant, du moins je vais essayer. »

Elle l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, sans protester. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle se mettrait en colère, qu'elle quitterait la pièce comme une furie, elle était toujours près de lui sur le lit, calme. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, elle fut coupée par un bruit sourd venant du rez-de-chaussée, un bruit de pieds atterrissant sur le parquet.

« Hermione ! » hurla quelqu'un d'en bas.

La jeune femme reconnut immédiatement la voix qui l'appelait. Elle se leva du lit précipitamment, poussant le blond au passage, couru hors de la chambre et dévala les escaliers aussi vite que ses jambes fatiguées le lui permettaient.

Potter était de retour.

 _Buonasera i miei lettori cari ! Bonsoir mes lecteurs chéris ! Je poste enfin (même si ça ne fait pas longtemps) le chapitre 6 ! J'en suis plutôt fière je dois avouer. Et vous ? L'avez-vous aimé ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout ça dans une petite review ! Ha presto^^ ! -Plume224_

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _ **:**_ _Oui le pauvre haha, mais bon Hermione est complétement bouleversée il faut la comprendre !_

 _ **Okami shiroi :**_ _Tu avais vu juste haha ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a quand même plu !_

 _ **Maraille :**_ _Je suis contente que tu aimes, et j'espère que ça va continuer !_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Pour mieux me détruire**

 **Chapitre 7**

Drago était désormais seul dans la petite chambre. Il n'avait pas suivi la sorcière en bas afin qu'elle puisse pleinement retrouver son meilleur ami, sans avoir un Serpentard comme spectateur. Les Gryffondor apprécieraient sûrement d'être seuls, rien qu'eux deux pendant un moment. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, de se parler. Drago espéra que la jeune femme n'allait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'absence de Potter. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui raconte l'épisode de la baignoire, qu'elle lui parle du fait qu'il lui avait crié dessus. Mais au fond de lui, le blond savait que la sorcière ne dirait rien à l'Elu, si elle lui racontait, ce dernier s'inquièterait encore plus pour elle et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, Drago le savait.

Le jeune homme attendit ainsi une demi-heure avant de descendre les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, Harry et Hermione étaient installés à table, l'un en face de l'autre et discutait activement. La jeune femme avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux cependant on pouvait toujours voir une certaine forme de douleur sur son visage, une douleur qui mettrait une éternité à disparaître. Quant au brun en face d'elle, il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu dormir ? Longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Potter allait devoir se reposer s'ils voulaient repartir à la recherche des horcruxes.

« Malefoy, l'interpella le garçon à la cicatrice, Hermione m'a dit que tout c'était très bien passé. Merci d'avoir veillée sur elle et merci de nous aider, mais sache que cela ne réduit en rien la haine que je te porte, elle ne changera jamais Malefoy.»

Drago lança un regard à la jeune Gryffondor tandis qu'Harry lui parlait. Elle n'avait rien dit à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé. Non, elle avait même été jusqu'à mentir à son ami. Elle avait dit que tout s'était très bien passé, or tout ne s'était pas bien passé du tout. Elle avait complétement perdu pied, elle s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain, s'était plongée dans un bain d'eau gelée, avait ensuite craquée, elle avait fondu en larmes et lui, il lui avait hurlé dessus. Selon le Serpentard ce n'était pas la définition de « tout s'est très bien passé ». Pourquoi la sorcière avait-elle mentit à ce point ? Cherchait-elle à le protéger de la fureur de Potter s'il apprenait la vérité ? Non, c'était totalement ridicule, jamais Hermione Granger ne chercherait à le protéger. Quoi que…Lui non plus n'aurait jamais pensé un jour à la protéger, à prendre soin d'elle et pourtant c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis la veille. Alors pourquoi la sorcière ne le protégerait-elle pas ? Commençait-elle enfin à comprendre qu'ils devaient essayer de mettre les six dernières années de côté pour pouvoir vaincre le mage noir, pour survivre ?

« Ne t'en fais pas Potter, répondit Drago, je te déteste aussi toujours autant et je ne compte pas arrêter, mais il va falloir moins nous le montrer si nous voulons atteindre notre objectif.

-Et quel est ton objectif Malefoy ? » demanda Harry.

Non mais il se moquait de lui là ?! Il osait lui demander quel était son but alors que cela était évident ! Décidément celui qu'on nommait « l'Elu » était vraiment un imbécile quand il le voulait.

« Tu te fous de moi Potter ?! Pourquoi suis-je avec vous à ton avis ?! Je veux la même chose que vous, la même chose que des milliers de sorciers, je veux que tout cela s'arrête, je veux que Tu-Sais-Qui meurt. C'est ça mon objectif Potter.

-Et ça t'es venu d'un coup ?! Soudainement tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu ne te battais pas du bon côté ?! renchéri Harry visiblement énervé.

-Non, bien sûr que non Potter ! s'écria Drago. J'ai toujours sus que je n'étais pas à ma place du côté des mangemorts, je n'ai jamais voulu faire partie d'eux ! Seulement je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de les quitter, je ne pouvais pas Potter ! J'étais terrorisé putain ! J'ai toujours fait semblant avec eux, devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Hier j'ai enfin eu l'occasion de faire quelque chose alors je l'ai saisis ! Je n'ai pas eu le déclic du jour au lendemain !

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu as toujours été un lâche Malefoy! Le pauvre fils à sa maman terrifié et qui ne peut pas agir seul ! Lâche !

-Répète un peu pour voir !? » tonna le blond.

C'en était trop pour lui. Il faisait des efforts monstrueux, il se livrait à son rival de toujours, il lui dévoilait ce qu'il avait toujours gardé pour lui et il se faisait insulter de lâche ! Il voulait bien encaisser les crises de la sorcière, il voulait bien que Potter continue à le haïr mais il ne le laisserait pas l'insulter de la sorte ! Il avait toujours détesté le brun, il n'avait jamais pu supporter son petit air supérieur qu'il interprétait toujours comme : « Regardez-moi, je suis l'Elu, j'ai survécu à Voldemort plusieurs fois ! Mais malgré ça le plus important pour moi reste la sécurité de mes proches. » Cela mettait le blond dans un état de dégout et de colère immense, mais jamais encore il n'avait ressenti autant de haine envers le Gryffondor que ce jour-là. Il se sentait capable de tout, d'absolument tout.

Alors, sans même sortir sa baguette, il s'approcha du sorcier, lui arracha violemment sa baguette des mains, l'empoigna par le col et le plaqua contre le mur avec un force qu'il ne contrôlait désormais plus. Il allait le frapper, le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter et s'il ne l'implorait pas d'arrêter alors il n'arrêterait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de baguette, il n'en voulait pas.

Drago commença alors à rouer de coups le Gryffondor. Aveuglé par la haine il ne se métrisait plus, il agissait comme un automate, sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Harry essayait quant à lui d'éviter les coups du blond mais la colère le rendait fort, trop fort pour qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter seul.

« Arrête ! hurla soudain la sorcière debout derrière lui. Arrête Malefoy ! »

Il sentit qu'elle posait une baguette dans son dos. Elle n'était plus sans défense désormais. La pression qu'exerçait la baguette de la jeune femme au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Il avait complétement perdu tout contrôle sur lui-même. A l'instant où Harry l'avait traité de lâche, Drago avait perdu les pédales.

Il lâcha le brun, lequel avait du sang au coin des lèvres et des marques qui commençaient à apparaitre un peu partout sur son visage. Lorsque le blond le lâcha complétement, il lui assena une gifle monumentale. Drago ne répliqua pas. Il l'avait mérité. Ensuite, il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle brandissait sa baguette dans sa direction, prête à intervenir si l'envie de frapper l'Elu le reprenait. Mais il n'en avait pas l'intention. Elle dû comprendre, car elle abaissa lentement sa baguette, s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

« Harry, commença-t-elle, ça va ? »

Celui-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête alors qu'il lançait un regard meurtrier à Drago. On pouvait y lire toute la rage qu'il lui portait, toute cette rage qui était là depuis des années.

« Toi ! s'écria la sorcière en se tournant vers le blond. Toi ! Tu m'avais promis que tu te contrôlerais, que tu ne t'emporterais plus ainsi ! Tu es incapable de tenir une promesse Drago Malefoy ! Et toi Harry ?! Comment peux-tu le traiter de lâche ?! Il a tous les défauts du monde certes, mais il n'est pas un lâche ! Tu crois qu'un lâche aurait sauvé la vie de quelqu'un qu'il déteste ?! Tu crois qu'un lâche aurait risqué sa vie pour celle de quelqu'un d'autre ?! »

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle le défendait ! Hermione Granger le défendait face à Potter ! Il se mit à sourire. Finalement elle avait décidé de faire des efforts elle aussi. Peut-être allaient-ils réussir à s'entendre et vaincre Voldemort plus facilement…

« Oh non, lui lança soudain la sorcière, arrête de sourire comme ça ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?! Ne crois pas que même après ce que tu as fait pour moi je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien fait ! Et toi Harry ?! Franchement, vous vous comportez comme des enfants ! Nous n'avons plus douze ans ! Comme tu me l'a si bien dit Malefoy, nous devons nous faire mutuellement confiance si nous voulons survivre et je ne pense pas que s'entre-tuer soit un bon début ! Vous n'arriverez donc jamais à mettre votre haine de côté ?! Nous sommes en pleine guerre, Ron est… Ron n'est plus là, et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Vous vous comportez comme des enfants ! Nous n'arriverons à rien si vous ne changez pas de comportement !»

Elle était vraiment en colère. A peine quelques minutes plus tôt elle avait du mal à parler, elle avait l'air totalement anéantie, maintenant, elle criait, hurlait. Le geste de Drago avait au moins eut un côté positif, cela avait sorti la sorcière de son état catastrophique.

Très certainement alerté par les cris des sorciers, Dobby entra en trombe dans la pièce, l'air paniqué. L'elfe ne comprenait sûrement pas la raison de tous ces hurlements.

« Dobby a entendu crier ! Oh ! Harry Potter est blessé !? s'étonna la petite créature en marchant vers le sorcier en question. Venez avec Dobby, Dobby va soigner Harry Potter. »

Drago pensait que l'Elu allait protester, qu'il affirmerait que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être soigné, mais il ne fit rien de tout cela et suivi l'elfe de maison sans rechigner. Alors, de nouveau, le blond et la brune, le serpent et la lionne, se retrouvèrent seuls.

Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent longuement, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce un seul mot. Drago sentait la sorcière bouillonner de colère et il s'en voulu d'avoir frappé Potter. Elle avait raison, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, il s'était emporté et maintenant il regrettait. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Si ni lui ni Potter n'arrivait pas à mettre leur rancœur et leur haine de côté, jamais ils ne vaincraient Voldemort. Drago faisait des efforts avec la jeune femme et elle avait l'air de vouloir faire de même, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il devait oublier qu'il détestait le brun, il devait cesser de se comporter comme à Poudlard, et devait se contrôler, contrôler ses pulsions, maîtriser sa violence. Mais il n'était pas le seul à devoir s'efforcer de changer. Potter aussi allait devoir se contenir, sans quoi les efforts du blond ne serviraient à rien.

« Malefoy ? appela la jeune femme

-Oui ?

-Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. »

En effet, elle avait soudainement perdu le peu de couleur que son visage portait. Elle était désormais blanche comme un linge. Drago la vit tourner de l'œil et se précipita sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle tombe par terre. Elle était toujours consciente mais cela ne durerait sûrement pas. Le plus délicatement possible, il l'a fit s'assoir sur le parquet usé et s'accroupit en face d'elle. Elle paraissait tellement faible, tellement fragile… Comment avait-il fait pour la détester pendant si longtemps ? Comment pouvait-on haïr quelqu'un comme elle. _C'est Hermione Granger, souviens-toi, ne te laisse pas attendrir par sa faiblesse, par sa fragilité, tu la déteste n'oublies pas…_ Le blond chassa ces pensées, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Le sorcier tapota les joues de la Gryffondor afin qu'elle reste consciente.

« Granger, est-ce que tu as mangé les biscuits de tout à l'heure ? »

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Non, bien sûr qu'elle ne les avait pas mangés. Alors, avant même qu'elle ne lui réponde, il se leva et alla chercher le paquet de gâteau qui était resté sur la table. Elle devait manger, ensuite elle se sentirait mieux. Il se baissa à la hauteur de la sorcière et lui tendit un biscuit qu'elle prit et porta sa bouche. A peine avait-elle fini celui-ci que Drago lui en donna un second, qu'elle mangea également. Elle semblait déjà aller un petit peu mieux, au moins elle n'était déjà plus aussi pâle qu'un cadavre.

« Tu as eu un trop-plein d'émotions hier et aujourd'hui Granger, tu dois te reposer, sinon tu ne tiendras pas longtemps comme ça.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle, mais je… »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Harry était de retour dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de bagarre sur son visage, Dobby l'avait bien soigné. Lorsqu'il vit son amie par terre il se précipita vers elle, poussant le blond accroupit qui tomba à la renverse.

« Hermione ! Ça va ? S'enquit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Dis-moi. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal rassure-moi ?!

-Non ne t'en fait pas…Je me suis juste sentis mal, mais ça va mieux ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu es sûre ? Dobby est en train de préparer à manger, on mangera et tu iras passer la nuit à l'étage, tu y seras mieux, d'accord ? Je resterai en bas au cas où… »

Elle hocha la tête et Drago regarda le brun aider la jeune femme à se relever et à aller s'assoir à table. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle était bien installée, il prit place à côté d'elle et elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Le blond se sentait de trop dans cette pièce, les deux amis étaient dans leur bulle, dans leur espace rien qu'à eux, lui n'avait rien à faire ici. Il décida donc de les laisser seuls et de monter dans la chambre dans laquelle il avait passé une partie de l'après-midi. Le blond se releva et déclara :

« Je monte, ne m'attendez pas pour manger. »

Il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers lorsque Harry l'interpela. Drago se tourna vers le brun.

« Demain matin il faudra que nous ayons une petite discussion Malefoy, juste toi et moi, ensuite je t'exposerai le plan pour la suite de la recherche des horcruxes, puis nous partirons, tous les trois. D'accord ? »

Le Serpentard ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta d'un mouvement de tête et gravit les marches vers le premier étage. Une fois sur le palier il entra dans la petite chambre et s'installa dans le fauteuil où il avait trouvé la jeune femme en se réveillant.

De quoi voulait lui parler Potter ? De ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi sans aucun doute. Mais qu'allait-il lui dire ? Peut-être ne voudrait-il plus de son aide ? Quoi que…Potter lui avait dit qu'ils partiraient tous les trois, il voulait donc toujours de son aide. Drago fut légèrement soulagé à cette idée. Il allait pouvoir rester auprès de Potter et de Granger, il allait pouvoir les aider dans leurs recherches d'horcruxes, il allait pouvoir les aider à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin, après avoir vaincu le mage noir la vie pourrait reprendre son cours normal, une vie où l'on ne craindrait plus de tomber sur un mangemort à chaque coin de rue, où les nés-moldus pourraient vivre en paix. _Depuis quand te soucis-tu de ces gens-là ?_ lui demanda la petite voix dans sa tête. _C'est à cause d'elle n'est-ce pas ? Tu commences à t'attacher à elle Drago, tu ne devrais pas…C'est ta rivale depuis la première année, c'est une miss-je-sais-tout, tu ne dois pas t'attacher à elle !_ Non, il ne tenait pas à elle, c'était stupide, cela faisait seulement une journée qu'il l'avait sauvée, il ne pouvait pas tenir à elle, pas déjà. Seulement, il devait le reconnaitre, il ressentait une sorte d'affection envers la sorcière, une très légère affection, mais de quelle sorte ? Etait-ce de l'amitié ? Non certainement pas ! De la pitié alors ? De la compassion ? Drago n'en savait rien, il savait seulement qu'à partir de maintenant, s'il arrivait quelque chose à la jeune femme, il n'en serait pas heureux, il n'en rirait pas comme il aurait pu le faire avant. Avant… cela paraissait tellement loin, tellement ancien… Désormais plus rien n'était comme avant, tout avait changé.

Drago fut tiré de ses réflexions par des bruits de pas s'approchant de la chambre. C'était elle, Granger. Elle tenait une assiette et un verre d'eau qu'elle posa sur le lit quand elle entra dans la pièce.

« Il faut aussi que tu manges…Je vais me coucher dans la chambre à côté, annonça-t-elle, n'oublie pas que demain nous partons. Bonne nuit Malefoy.

-Bonne nuit Granger. »

Une fois la sorcière hors de la pièce, le blond prit l'assiette et en examina le contenu : une cuisse de poulet et de la purée de pomme-de-terre. _Décidément l'elfe a de réels talents de cuisinier_ ironisa-t-il. Malgré la simplicité du repas, Drago l'avala d'un trait et bu toute son eau, il ne savait pas quand il aurait de nouveau droit à un vrai repas lorsqu'ils seraient partis.

Quand il eut finit de manger, il décida de se coucher. Il regarda l'horloge au mur, elle indiquait vingt heure. Il n'était pas tard mais il avait plus que jamais besoin de repos, cette journée l'avait épuisée. Il se déshabilla alors pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ne gardant que son sous-vêtement, et se glissa sous les draps du lit. Il ferma les yeux, mais ne put s'endormir. Il voyait le visage de la sorcière, complétement bouleversée, anéantie. Il voyait aussi celui d'Harry, furieux mais portant discrètement le deuil de son meilleur ami. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, puis une heure et une autre. Alors qu'il sentait le sommeil le gagner, Drago entendit de légers sanglots provenant de la pièce voisine. La sorcière pleurait à nouveau. Il essaya de faire abstraction de ses pleurs, de faire comme s'il ne les entendait pas, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il ne pensait qu'à eux, il ne pensait qu'à la jeune femme en train de pleurer dans son lit. _Ne fais pas ça_ , lui dicta la voix dans sa tête, _résiste Drago !_ Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas résister, alors il se leva, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle de la jeune femme. Il pensa y trouver Potter, mais celui-ci se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée n'avait probablement pas entendu les sanglots de la brunette.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite chambre, il trouva la sorcière lui tournant le dos, recroquevillée au milieu du lit, sous la couverture. Et elle pleurait, pleurait… Que pouvait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il n'allait quand même pas…si ? Drago souleva la couverture, se glissa en dessous et attira la sorcière contre lui. Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu rentrer dans la pièce. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la jeune femme se recroquevilla encore plus autour. Elle devait sûrement penser que c'était était Potter…

« C'est tellement dur, sanglota-t-elle, ça fait tellement mal Harry…

-Je me doute Granger…répondit calmement le Serpentard. »

Il la sentit se raidir. Elle devait se demander pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il la serrait contre lui, pourquoi il essayait de la consoler, mais lui-même ne savait pas non plus, il avait suivi son instinct, exactement comme la veille lorsqu'elle se faisait torturer par Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Malefoy… est-ce que je…je peux te demander quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Vas-y.

-Quand tout sera fini, quand Tu-Sais-Qui sera mort, je veux que tu me tues. Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où Ron n'est pas là. Je ne pourrais pas. Alors je t'en supplie Malefoy, tues-moi. A la fin de cette guerre tues-moi, promets-le-moi. »

Sa demande était pleine de souffrance, elle le voulait vraiment. Le blond ferma les yeux et souffla dans la nuque de la jeune femme. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Je te le promet, murmura-t-il. Hermione… »

 _Eccomi qui ! Me voilà ! Et oui déjà (merci vacances), mais j'apporte avec moi le septième chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère qu'il vous a autant plu que le précédent ! Dites-moi tout ça en review ! A presto ^^ ! –Plume224_

 _ **Okami shiroi**_ _: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi._

 _ **Maxine3482**_ _: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes le tête à tête entre Drago (mon amour de ma vie) et Hermione !_

 _ **Maraille**_ _: Merci beaucoup, par contre pour ce qui est de tes ordres, je verrais haha !_

 _ **Charliee3216 :**_ _Je suis contente que tu aimes ce chapitre, par contre la scène où Drago se lave n'était pas censée être drôle, mais si tu as ris et bien tant mieux pour toi haha, j'aurais au mois fais rire quelqu'un !_

 _ **Pxnsivement**_ _: Que de compliments ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur, merci beaucoup ! Par contre pour ce qui est de la fin, je ne sais pas du tout, je suis toujours partagée… Alors tu verras bien haha._


	9. Chapitre 8

**Pour mieux me détruire**

 **Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain matin, quand Drago se réveilla, la jeune femme était toujours blottie contre lui. Cependant, elle ne lui tournait plus le dos, elle était tournée vers lui, le visage collé contre le torse du blond et ses petites mains délicates posées au même endroit. Elle avait l'air tellement paisible. Endormie, c'était comme si tous ses problèmes n'existaient pas. Le blond l'observa longuement ainsi. Il savait qu'à la seconde où elle ouvrirait les yeux, sa souffrance et son désespoir referaient surface, la submergeant totalement. Il repensa à la demande qu'elle lui avait faite. Serait-il capable de tenir sa promesse ? Il n'en savait rien. Si la sorcière lui demandait de la tuer maintenant, tout de suite, il le ferait. Mais plus tard, il n'en était pas sûr. Il allait très certainement s'attacher à la jeune femme, peut-être allaient-ils même de venir amis. Serait-il capable de tuer son amie même si elle l'implorait ? _Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu ne deviendras pas ami avec elle, vous vous entendrez bien tout au plus. Et si elle te le redemande tu la tueras._

La jeune femme remua légèrement et Drago desserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. Il la pensait en train de se réveiller, mais non, elle dormait toujours aussi paisiblement. Ses traits étaient relâchés, les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient estompés et ses joues avaient repris des couleurs. Elle était vraiment jolie comme cela. _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est Hermione Granger elle ne peut pas être jolie !_

« Ronald… » murmura la sorcière endormie.

Elle se colla davantage à lui tout en prononçant le nom de son ami décédé. En rêve, elle devait s'imaginer que le corps contre lequel elle se serrait, contre lequel elle avait passé la nuit était celui du roux. Soudain Drago regretta d'être venu la réconforter, d'avoir dormi avec elle. Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait et qu'elle réaliserait que Weasley n'était pas là, qu'il était vraiment mort, que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve et que celui qui la tenait dans ses bras n'était autre que lui, Drago Malefoy, elle serait plus triste que jamais. Et il ne voulait pas la voir triste. Même si cela lui faisait un mal de chien de l'avouer, Drago ne voulait pas la voir souffrir, il n'en tirerait plus aucun plaisir.

Le Serpentard décida alors de se lever. Il était déjà huit heure et il ne voulait pas être là quand Hermione se réveillerait. Doucement, il souleva la couverture et repoussa la jeune femme. Une fois hors du lit, il se dirigea vers la chambre voisine pour récupérer ses vêtements. Il s'habilla et descendit les escaliers en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

En bas, dans la salle à manger, il trouva Harry, assis à table. Il leva les yeux vers le Serpentard seulement lorsque celui vint s'assoir en face de lui. Il avait l'air bien plus en forme que la veille, cependant il restait des traces de douleur sur son visage, des traces de douleur due à la perte d'un ami.

« Bon, débuta le blond, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Drago savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait lui dire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la question, il avait l'impression que c'était à lui de commencer cette conversation. Il vit le brun ouvrir la bouche, comme pour parler, puis la refermer avant de réfléchir un instant. Enfin il déclara :

« Plus tôt ce matin, vers cinq heure, commença l'Elu, je suis monté voir si Hermione allait bien. Tu sais bien sûr ce que j'ai vu, ce n'est pas la peine que je te le demande. »

Drago hocha la tête. Evidemment qu'il savait ce qu'avait vu Potter ! Il l'avait vu lui, dans le lit de sa meilleure amie et enlaçant cette dernière. Mais pourquoi avait-il employé ce ton pour lui dira ça ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air…agacé ?

« Pourquoi te comportes-tu comme ça avec elle ? Lui demanda Harry. Pourquoi si soudainement sa santé et sa sécurité t'importent-elles ? Je veux dire… Tu l'a toujours détestée, alors pourquoi ? Que tu la sauve, oui, je veux bien croire que tu aies eu un élan de bonté et que tu y aies vu une opportunité pour te désolidariser des mangemorts, mais pourquoi être si gentil avec elle ? Pourquoi avoir été jusqu'à dormir avec elle pour la consoler ?

-Pour être franc Potter, je n'en sais rien…avoua le blond. C'est juste que...hier soir je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je l'ai entendu pleurer et je suis allé la voir, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Et c'était la vérité, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait agi ainsi avec la jeune femme. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé parler comme cela avec Harry. Pour la première fois depuis des années les deux ennemis jurés, les deux rivaux avaient une conversation à peu près normale, sans essayer de s'entre-tuer. _C'est un bon début à notre victoire…_ pensa Drago.

« Mais, reprit le blond, ce n'est pas de cela que nous devions parler Potter. Alors ? Je t'écoute.

-Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber Malefoy. Je voulais te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je voulais te dire que tu avais dépassé les limites à ne pas franchir, mais quand je vois ce que tu fais pour Hermione, je me dis que peut-être je devrais m'abstenir pour cette fois, et aussi que je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté Malefoy. Tu n'es pas un lâche, je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à bout comme ça. »

Drago n'en revenait pas, Harry Potter était en train de s'excuser ! Harry Potter s'excusait auprès de lui ! Apparemment l'Elu avait décidé de faire des efforts lui aussi, il était temps. Le brun avait finalement compris qu'ils devaient s'entendre, même s'ils se haïssaient au fond d'eux, pour survivre. Leur cohabitation allait enfin devenir possible. A partir de maintenant, il allait devoir se comporter de façon aimable, presque amicale, s'il voulait gagner complétement la confiance de Potter. Il était presque certain d'avoir pleinement celle de la jeune femme. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, comment ne pourrait-elle pas lui faire confiance ? Mais pour ce qui était du garçon à la cicatrice, rien n'était fait, il avait simplement réussi à lui faire faire un effort, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui faisait confiance, loin de là…

« C'est bon Potter, déclara Drago, faisons comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

Le brun acquiesça, sa proposition avait l'air de lui convenir. Toutefois, le Serpentard savait pertinemment que ni lui ni Harry n'oublierait un jour ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Ce qu'il s'était passé avait été trop violent, trop horrible pour être un jour oublié. Drago se revoyait, aveuglé par la haine, frapper le garçon de toutes ses forces, ne pensant plus à rien qu'à sa colère, ne pensant plus à autre chose qu'à détruire Potter. A cette pensée, il frissonna. Il avait été complétement idiot d'avoir voulu le détruire. S'il avait tué Harry Potter, qui aurait tué Voldemort ?

« Malefoy, tu veux bien aller chercher Hermione pour que l'on puisse discuter d'un plan pour...pour la suite ? » lui demanda le sorcier à lunettes le sortant par la même occasion de ses sombres pensées.

Sans même répondre, le blond se leva et monta au premier étage. Pourquoi Potter ne la réveillait-il pas lui-même ? Elle était sa meilleure amie, pas la sienne. Certainement ne voulait-il pas la voir passer de l'état de bien être qu'était son sommeil, à la douleur qu'était la réalité. Mais lui non plus ne voulait pas voir cela. Sans savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir, il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer la mort de son ami, son ami dont elle était secrètement amoureuse. Potter était-il au courant des sentiments que la sorcière éprouvait pour Weasley ? Sûrement. Ils avaient l'air de n'avoir aucun secret l'un envers l'autre, leur amitié était basée sur la confiance. « Amitié »…Ce mot était comme « amour » pour Drago, il en connaissait la signification mais ne l'avait jamais vraiment connue, ressentie…

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage, le bond fut surpris de trouver la porte de la chambre fermée. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir laissée ouverte quand il en était sorti. Oui, il ne l'avait pas fermée, il en était sûr et certain. La sorcière se serait levée et ne serait pas descendu les retrouver ? Non… Tout cela était étrange. Ce fut avec appréhension que Drago poussa la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. La jeune femme gisait sur le sol, inconsciente. Que c'était-il passé ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps. Il s'écroula lui aussi, et rapidement tout devint noir autour de lui, puis, plus rien.

Drago ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il était allongé sur un sol froid dans une pièce sombre qui sentait l'humidité. Il faisait noir, tellement noir qu'il ne voyait rien, absolument rien. Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il été inconscient ? A cause de qui ? Le jeune homme sentit la panique le gagner. C'était un coup des mangemorts, il en était certain. Qui d'autre aurait pu faire cela ?

Le blond se redressa lentement et attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était en mesure de distinguer des murs et des barreaux. _Une cellule,_ pensa-t-il, _je suis dans une putain de cellule !_ En plus de ces murs et des barreaux, le Serpentard aperçut une masse par terre à un mètre ou deux de lui. Il s'en approcha en avançant à quatre pattes, tâtonnant le sol avec ses mains. Soudain, il s'arrêta. C'était la jeune femme. Cette masse immobile n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger. Pourquoi les avait-on amené ici tous les deux ? Quel intérêt y avait-il à tirer de cela ?

« Granger, chuchota Drago en secouant doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme, Granger réveille-toi. »

La sorcière inspira un grand coup en ouvrant les yeux. Elle s'assit et se mit à se débattre. Elle ne voyait probablement rien et ne savait pas qui était en train de la secouer ainsi. Elle donnait des coups de poing dans le vite, agitait ses bras dans tous les sens et elle criait, elle hurlait.

« Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Le blond plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la Gryffondor pour la faire taire. Si elle continuait ainsi elle allait finir par alerter quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un ne viendrait pas pour leur faire gentiment la conversation.

« Granger calme-toi, c'est moi, c'est Drago! »

Instantanément il la sentit se détendre. Elle cessa de se débattre et d'essayer de le frapper. Drago hotta sa main de devant la bouche de la sorcière.

« Où sommes-nous ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-On dirait une cellule. Tu as vu la personne qui nous a attaqués ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle baissa la tête, faisant en sorte que leurs regards ne se croisent pas. Elle lui cachait quelque chose ! Elle savait qui les avait amenés ici, seulement elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Drago avait une idée sur l'identité de leur ravisseur, mais il ne voulait pas y croire.

« Granger…

-Il est entré dans la chambre pendant que je m'habillais. J'étais de dos alors j'ai simplement entendu des bruits de pas. J'ai cru que c'était Harry ou toi alors je n'ai rien fait, je n'étais pas inquiète. Quand je me suis retournée ton père se tenait devant moi et avant que je puisse réagir il m'avait jeté un sort. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à entrer dans la maison. Oh Malefoy…Et s'il avait fait du mal à Harry ?! »

Le récit de la sorcière confirmait ses inquiétudes. Lucius Malefoy était bien celui qui les avait enlevés. Il n'avait eu aucun remords à faire cela à son propre fils, son unique fils. Le blond sentit une rage immense monter en lui. Il bouillonnait de colère envers son père. Comment pouvait-il enlever et enfermer son unique enfant ?! Il n'avait donc plus aucune valeur à ses yeux ? Lucius n'avait donc plus aucune pitié ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait totalement changé, il ne pourrait plus rien pour son père. Il n'était d'ailleurs plus son père, il n'était plus qu'un mangemort, plus qu'un monstre.

Le blond fut tiré de sa réflexion pas les reniflements d'Hermione. Ah non, elle n'allait pas se remettre à pleurer quand même ?! Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer ! Si elle cédait à la panique, elle allait finir par l'entrainer avec elle et s'ils paniquaient tous les deux, ils étaient finis. Il fallait qu'elle arrête, il devait faire en sorte qu'elle s'arrête !

« Granger, arrête de pleurer, l'implora-t-il, arrête ça !

-On va mourir ! s'écria-t-elle. On va mourir Malefoy tu comprends ?! On va mourir sans savoir si Harry est vivant, on mourra sans savoir si Tu-Sais-Qui a été vaincu ! Je veux le voir chuter ! Je veux le voir mourir ! Je veux venger la mort de Ron et ensuite je veux mourir ! Mais pas maintenant Malefoy…pas maintenant. »

Malgré l'obscurité Drago pouvait voir les larmes couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle était complétement terrorisée, complétement affolée, complétement désespérée. Le Serpentard ressentit tout un tas d'émotions, tout un tas de sentiments pour elle. D'abord de la pitié, ensuite de la compassion puis de la tendresse. _De la tendresse ?! Non mais tu perds totalement les pédales mon pauvre Drago !_ Mais pourtant c'était vrai, il ressentait une forme de tendresse envers la jeune femme. Elle paraissait tellement fragile, tellement instable qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger, de vouloir la rassurer. Ce fut à cet instant que Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait changé. En l'espace de moins de trois jours il avait complétement changé, la jeune femme en pleurs devant lui l'avait changé. Cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer mais s'il avait changé, s'il était passé d'un caractère méchant, prétentieux, égoïste, à un caractère plus doux et plus compatissant, c'était en grande partie, voire uniquement, grâce à la brunette. En quelque sorte elle l'avait sauvé. Elle lui avait évité de devenir comme son père, un monstre.

Désormais, le blond ne voulait qu'une seule chose : qu'Hermione cesse ses pleurs. Alors, il remit en place les quelques mèches de cheveux qui barraient le visage de la sorcière et prit celui-ci entre ses mains. Elle le regardait, ses yeux noisette plantés dans les siens. A l'aide de ses pouces il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

« Ecoute-moi Granger, commença-t-il, on ne va pas mourir. On va trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas transplaner ici, mais on trouvera une solution. On ne va pas mourir maintenant Granger, pas maintenant, ni toi ni moi. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait Drago, il voulait l'entendre lui répondre. Les mots avaient beaucoup plus d'importance pour lui qu'un mouvement de tête.

« Non Granger, réponds-moi vraiment. Tu es d'accord oui ou non ?!

-Oui…souffla la sorcière.

-Voilà… »

Il approcha le visage de la jeune femme du sien et déposa un baiser sur son front. _Mais que t'arrive-il mon pauvre Drago ?! Arrête ça tout de suite !_ Il n'écouta pas la petite voix dans sa tête, cette petite voix qui l'agaçait de plus en plus, et serra la Gryffondor contre lui. Ensuite, il la berça doucement, presque tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pleure plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacé, collés l'un à l'autre pendant ce qui parut être des heures à Drago. Qu'allaient-ils faire ensuite ? Comment allaient-ils se sortir de là ? Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se questionner plus longtemps. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus effrayants.

 _Tadaaaaaam ! Me revoilà avec le huitième chapitre ! J'ai vraiment galéré à l'écrire, l'inspiration de venait pas du tout et le chapitre n'avançait pas, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne pourquoi et que je règle ce petit problème! Mais je ne vais pas vous le dire haha bande de petits canaillous ! Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout ça en review ! A presto ^^ !-Plume224._

 _ **Okami shiroi**_ _: Haha oui j'essaye de vraiment démarrer le Dramione maintenant !_

 _ **Charliee3216 :**_ _A mon avis tu vas être ravie de ne pas voir Harry pour un petit moment haha. Oups…aurais-je dévoilé quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ?_

 _ **Maraille :**_ _Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre ! Oui Drago commence à s'attacher à Hermione, c'est qu'il a quand même un cœur mon petit chéri d'amour._

 _ **Maxine3482 :**_ _Haha tu verras bien s'il tient sa promesse. Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais une fois de plus aimé ce chapitre !_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Pour mieux me détruire**

 **Chapitre 9**

 _Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus effrayants._

Drago serra la jeune femme plus fort contre lui. Ce geste était inutile, il le savait. Si la personne qui venait vers eux décidait de les tuer, cela ne servirait à rien. Mais il avait agi naturellement, comme pour montrer à la Gryffondor qu'il était là, qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver, comme si ses bras autour d'elle pouvait faire fuir le mangemort qui arrivait vers eux.

Plus les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, plus le blond sentait la jeune femme trembler. Elle était terrorisée et il la comprenait, lui aussi avait peur, très peur, mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus était de savoir _qui_ arrivait vers eux. Et si le mangemort qui venait était son père ? Que leur dirait-il ? Pourrait-il regarder son fils dans les yeux ? Et lui, pourrait-il regarder son père dans les yeux ? Oui, sûrement, mais ce ne serait que pour lui montrer sa haine, sa rage et la volonté qu'il avait pour sortir d'ici.

Soudain les pas s'arrêtèrent et il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Drago leva les yeux et constata que quelqu'un se tenait debout derrière les barreaux, surplombant les deux jeunes sorciers de toute sa hauteur. Après avoir lâché la jeune femme, le blond se mit debout et avança jusqu'au mangemort. Il ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait s'il restait par terre, et il voulait savoir. Lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de l'homme en noir Drago se retint de passer ses bras entres les barres de fer et d'étrangler le mangemort, d'étrangler Lucius Malefoy.

« Drago, déclara ce dernier, tu m'a beaucoup déçut…

-Et vous alors ?! hurla le blond. Enlever votre propre fils et l'enfermer ici ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

Le Serpentard était hors de lui, il frappait les barreaux qui le séparaient de son père, comme si cela allait servir à quelque chose, comme s'ils allaient se briser si facilement. Et même s'ils se brisaient, que ferait-il ensuite ? Il n'avait pas sa baguette, Hermione non plus, alors que Lucius avait la sienne et était certainement accompagné de quelques mangemorts, tapis dans l'ombre, qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : les tuer, lui et la jeune femme.

Le mangemort pointa sa baguette vers son fils, qui se calma et recula. Maintenant qu'il le savait capable de tout, Drago préféra ne pas pousser son père à bout. S'il voulait avoir une chance de sortir de là, il devait rester en vie, ou du moins ne pas se blesser.

« Tu as déshonoré les tiens Drago, reprit calmement le mangemort, en sauvant la sang-de-bourbe, en sauvant complice de Potter et en t'alliant à eux ! Pour compenser ta bêtise j'ai tué le roux juste avant que lui et Potter ne s'échappent. J'ai tué Weasley, le traître à son sang, mais cela ne m'a procuré aucun plaisir Drago, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'était pas ce que voulais le Maître. Lui ce qu'il veut c'est Harry Potter, il le veut vivant pour pouvoir le tuer lui-même, c'est pour cela que c'est vous deux que j'ai amené ici, pour que Potter vienne et qu'enfin le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait ce qu'il désire, pour qu'enfin justice soit rendue ! »

Il avait l'air fou, complétement fou. Son rôle auprès du mage noir lui était monté à la tête. Il ne pensait plus qu'à cela : aider Voldemort à tuer Potter. Il était tellement obnubilé par cela qu'il en oubliait qu'il avait un fils, un fils unique qu'il avait autrefois aimé. Il l'avait aimé et Drago avait aimé son père, mais désormais tout cela était fini, il n'y avait plus d'amour, il n'y avait plus que cette haine destructrice entre un père et un fils.

Drago se tourna vers la jeune femme, toujours pas terre derrière lui. L'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de bien la voir, mais il pouvait distinguer sa silhouette, sa tête penchée en avant comme pour camoufler le fait qu'elle pleurait. Entendre Lucius avouer le meurtre de celui qu'elle aimait devait lui être insupportable, cela devait être un véritable supplice.

« Tu nous a tous déçut Drago, le maître était vraiment en colère contre toi, mais tu sais qui l'était encore plus ? Moi ! Franchement mon fils, tu n'as pas trouvé mieux comme occupation que de…de t'accoquiner avec une sang-de-bourbe ?!

-Je…bafouilla le sorcier, on ne…non ! »

Lucius eut un sourire sadique qui rappela à Drago celui qu'avait eu Bellatrix trois jours plus tôt quand elle torturait la Gryffondor. Ce sourire glaça le sang du blond. Jamais il n'avait vu son père comme cela. Jamais il ne le verrait à nouveau comme avant, c'est-à-dire sain d'esprit. Lucius avait perdu la raison et ne la retrouverait probablement pas.

« Tu tiens à elle Drago ? Tu tiens à cette sang-de-bourbe ? Réponds-moi ! » hurla Lucius.

 _Oui_ , voulu répondre le blond, _oui je tiens à elle !_ Mais bien qu'il ait changé, il restait un Malefoy, il restait fier. Il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à son mangemort de père. Il le prendrait pour un faible et Drago ne devait pas paraître faible, il devait se monter fort, malin, pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Alors, il répondit dans un souffle à peine audible:

« Non, je ne tiens pas à elle.

-Ah ! s'exclama le mangemort. Dans ce cas tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je fasse ceci… »

Lucius passa sa baquette entre les barreaux en fer de la cellule et de sa main libre poussa son fils pour que celui-ci ne soit plus entre lui et la jeune femme. L'homme en noir pointa sa baguette sur elle et s'écria « _Doloris !_ ». Aussitôt la sorcière s'effondra au sol, la tête collée sur la pierre froide et humide et elle hurla de douleur. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait entendu un cri aussi atroce. Les hurlements qu'il avait entendu avant de la sauver n'étaient rien par rapport à celui-là. Le mangemort recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les cris de la jeune femme ne soient plus que des gémissements.

C'en fut trop pour Drago. Avant que son père ne rejette un _Doloris_ à la brunette, il s'écria :

« Stop ! Stop ! Arrêtez ! »

Et il l'écouta. Le mangemort cessa de torturer la Gryffondor.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais, ricana-t-il, mon fils est un faible, mon fils s'attache à gens auxquels il ne devrait même pas adresser la parole. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant les deux jeunes sorciers seuls.

Drago s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle soit inconsciente mais elle ne l'était pas, du moins pas encore. Le peu que le blond pouvait voir d'elle ne le rassura pas sur son état. Elle ne bougeait pas et sa respiration était faible, très faible. Elle le fixait, et Drago se sentit mal. Elle le regardait, l'implorait de l'aider, de faire quelque chose pour elle, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Rien il ne pouvait absolument rien faire, il était impuissant face à la situation. Il se baissa pour être au même niveau que la jeune femme étendue au sol.

« Malefoy…souffla-t-elle, on va mourir…on va…

-Non Granger, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, on ne va pas mourir. »

Elle insistait, elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient mourir, ici dans cette cellule, tués par un mangemort. Et lui persistait à lui dire le contraire, mais au fond de lui il n'était plus sûre de rien. Comment allaient-ils sortir d'ici sans baguette, entourés de mangemorts ? A moins de bénéficier d'une aide extérieure il n'y avait aucun moyen. Et où trouveraient-ils cette aide ? Il n'y avait plus que Potter qui pouvait les aider, et au moment où celui-ci pointerait le bout de son nez, le mage noir rappliquerait et le tuerait, pour ensuite s'occuper des deux prisonniers. Non, vraiment ils auraient du mal à s'en sortir. Seulement Drago ne voulait pas perdre complétement espoir, il ne voulait pas que la sorcière abandonne.

Le blond aida la jeune femme à se redresser du mieux qu'il put et le fit s'adosser à un mur. Même assise elle avait du mal à rester droite et il devait constamment la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle parte en avant ou sur les côtés.

Ils passèrent une heure ainsi, à attendre que la sorcière se rétablisse un minimum. Pendant cette heure, aucun d'eux ne parla. Chacun était dans ses propres pensées, chacun était dans son monde. Drago regrettait d'avoir mentit à son père en lui disant qu'il ne tenait pas à la Gryffondor. S'il avait mis sa fierté de côté et n'avait pas voulu jouer les héros, le mangemort n'aurait certainement pas lancé de _Doloris_ à la jeune femme. C'était de sa faute si elle était dans cette état-là, entièrement de sa faute… _Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Tu as fait ce que tu as cru bon de faire, ce n'est pas de ta faute !_ Drago avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Trop de question, trop de pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans son esprit, il n'en pouvait plus. Le blond prit sa tête entre ses mains, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à en chasser tout le contenu. En l'espace de trois jours, trois tous petits jours, il avait traversé autant, voire plus, de choses, d'épreuves, qu'en dix-sept ans d'existence.

Soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. La jeune femme avait dû reprendre des forces, c'était déjà ça. Elle avait été relativement rapide à se remettre de l'attaque de Lucius, à sa place beaucoup auraient mis plus de temps, beaucoup ne s'en seraient même pas remis.

« C'est vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle. C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à ton père ? Tu ne tiens pas à moi ? »

Que devait-il lui dire ? Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Devait-il lui avouer que malgré la haine qu'il lui portait depuis tant d'années, il commençait à tenir à elle ? Mais s'il lui avouait, que lui dirait-elle ? Peut-être allait-elle lui dire qu'elle ne tenait pas à lui. Peut-être se moquerait-elle de lui. Lui, le grand Drago Malefoy s'était attaché à une née-moldue, à une sang-de-bourbe ! Peut-être verrait-elle là une opportunité de se venger des horreurs qu'il lui avait faites subir. Non, elle ne ferait pas cela, elle était mature désormais, ils avaient tous les deux dépassé le stade de rivaux, d'ennemis, et même si elle ne tenait pas à lui elle ne se moquerait pas, ne le jugerait pas.

« Non Granger bien sûr que non ! Je ne le pensais pas. Si j'ai dit ça c'était par fierté…Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé…C'est juste que…Avouer à mon père que je tiens à toi, une née-moldue, ce qu'il considère comme une sous-race, c'est… Je suis désolé Granger, vraiment. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Il lui avait avoué qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il l'appréciait. Il entendit la jeune femme étouffer un rire. Pourquoi riait-elle ? Drago sentit une pointe d'énerver monter en lui. Ce qu'il avait redouté allait finalement se produire, la sorcière allait se moquer lui, il en était certain. Ils étaient prisonniers des mangemorts, il faisait tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, il lui avait avoué ce qu'il pensait d'elle, et pourtant, elle trouvait le moyen de rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ! lâcha le blond.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle Malefoy, lui répondit la sorcière, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à y croire. Toi, Drago Malefoy, sang-pur et Serpentard, tu t'attaches à moi, petite sang-de-bourbe, miss-je-sais-tout sans intérêt. Laisse-moi digérer ça ! »

Elle partit dans un éclat de rire à faire trembler les murs. Mais ce rire paraissait faux, c'était un rire nerveux Drago pouvait le sentir. Elle était complétement dépassée par les évènements et ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle devait être à bout de nerf, elle craquait. Rapidement, son rire se transforma en sanglots et ses sanglots en pleurs qui emplirent la cellule. Décidément, en l'espace de quelques jours, la Gryffondor aurait pleuré des litres et des litres de larmes et encore une fois il allait devoir la réconforter.

« Il n'y a vraiment plus d'espoir n'est-ce pas ? articula difficilement la jeune femme entre deux sanglots.

-Si, bien sûr que si, répondit Drago, pourquoi n'y en aurait-il plus ?

-Si tu commences à m'apprécier, c'est que vraiment…il n'y a plus d'espoir.

-Que je tienne à toi n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il y ait de l'espoir ou non Granger. Il y en a toujours, j'en suis la preuve vivante. Tu pensais que jamais je ne changerais et pourtant…

-Oui, renifla-t-elle, tu as peut-être raison. »

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il avait réussi à trouver les mots justes pour la calmer, pour lui redonner la volonté de se battre, de vivre. Soudain, il ressentit l'envie incontrôlable d'embrasser la sorcière. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Pourquoi avait-il si soudainement envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme ? Pourquoi voulait-il mêler son souffle au sien ? Pourquoi voulait-il s'emparer de sa bouche, de nouer sa langue à la sienne ? Etait-il en train de perdre la tête lui aussi ? Au moins, s'il perdait la tête, il préférait que ce soit de cette façon plutôt que comme Lucius.

Alors, il s'écouta, il suivit son instinct, il n'écouta pas la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait de se retenir, qu'il était fou, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Drago attrapa le visage de la sorcière entre ses mains et plaqua furieusement sa bouche contre celle de la Gryffondor. Elle resta immobile, sûrement sous le choc et sous la surprise de son geste. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Drago sépara légèrement ses lèvres et caressa celles de la jeune femme avec la pointe de sa langue, souhaitant l'accès à sa bouche. Il voulait qu'elle réponde à ce baiser, il voulait qu'elle l'embrasse en retour. Mais la sorcière ne bronchait toujours pas, elle restait là, sans aucune réaction. Le blond augmenta la pression que sa bouche exerçait sur celle de la sorcière. Bientôt elle ne parviendrait plus à respirer correctement et serrait obligée d'ouvrir un minimum la bouche. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. A peine le sorcier avait-il sentit que la jeune femme commençait à entrouvrir ses lèvres qu'il y glissa sa langue, désirant entrainer celle de la brune dans un ballet effréné, passionné. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui arriva. Avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, la Gryffondor repoussa le Serpentard, qui tomba à la renverse. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas embrassé ? Pourquoi le repoussait-elle ainsi ? Peut-être était-ce à cause de Ron ou alors ce n'était peut-être simplement pas le moment. _Ou peut-être est-ce à cause de toi, tu es Drago Malefoy, ton père a tué celui qu'elle aime, tu la dégoutes sûrement !_

«Ça ne va dans ta tête ?! éclata Hermione. Tu es devenu fou Malefoy ou quoi ?!

-Je…Granger, bafouilla l'intéressé en se redressant et en s'approchant d'elle.

-Non ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

Elle le repoussa une nouvelle fois et Drago dû se rendre à l'évidence : il avait mal agi, il n'aurait jamais dû essayer de l'embrasser…

 _Coucou mes petits lecteurs d'amour ! Me voilà déjà avec le chapitre 9 (mon dieu ce que ça passe vite). Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment avez-vous trouvé Drago dans ce chapitre ? Et Hermione ? Et Lucius ? Dites-moi tout ça en review. A bientôt ^^ ! –Plume224_

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _ **:**_ _Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et que tu aimes comment je « manie » Drago (ça sonne drôlement bizarre mais bon haha)._

 _ **Okami shiroi :**_ _Coucou ! Au départ je n'avais pas prévu de traiter de comment Lucius est arrivé au Square, ma fiction étant principalement basée sur la psychologie et les sentiments de Drago, mais maintenant que tu le dis je vais peut-être y réfléchir !_

 _ **Pxnsivement :**_ _Merci Beaucoup pour ta review ! Je crois que tu es celle qui montre le plus d'enthousiasme et ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Par contre…pas touche à mon Drago d'amour ok ? C'est mon mien hihi ! (cette phrase magnifiquement pas française est volontaire hein ^^ !)_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Pour mieux me détruire**

 **Chapitre 10**

Une semaine passa. Une semaine sans avoir de nouvelle de Harry. Une semaine où, une fois par jour un mangemort venait leur apporter de l'eau et du pain. Une semaine où tous les deux jours on venait leur apporter un bassine afin qu'ils satisfassent leurs besoin naturels. Jamais Drago n'avait été autant humilié, autant rabaissé. Aussi, durant cette semaine, les deux sorciers ne s'adressèrent presque pas la parole. Le blond était parfaitement conscient de son erreur. Sa tentative d'embrasser la jeune femme n'avait pas été la bienvenue, c'était trop tôt, trop soudain. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à faire cela et il ne saurait sûrement jamais. Il avait été poussé par une force invisible, une force trop puissante pour y résister. _Je t'avais pourtant dis de résister, je t'avais prévenu mais encore une fois tu n'as pas écouté et maintenant tu regrettes._ Ça oui il regrettait. Il regrettait d'avoir cédé à cette pulsion passagère, il regrettait de ne pas avoir su résister. Il regrettait car désormais il était seul, ou du moins c'était comme s'il était seul. La Gryffondor passait tout son temps au fond de la cellule, le plus loin possible de lui et ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui demander de lui passer du pain ou de l'eau. Drago ne supportait plus cette situation, c'était à la limite du supportable et il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à craquer. S'il craquait, si ses nerfs lâchaient il n'osait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il serrait. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour remédier à cela, il devait réparer son erreur.

Le blond s'approcha tout doucement de la jeune femme. Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin et n'avait pas bougé de là depuis une journée. Lorsque Drago fut assez près d'elle il cessa d'avancer et l'appela. Elle leva la tête et la rabaissa aussitôt. Elle était toujours en colère, elle était toujours gênée.

« Je suis désolé Granger…

-Je sais, répondit-elle sèchement toujours sans lever la tête vers lui, tu me l'as déjà dit Malefoy. »

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle sur ce ton ? D'accord, elle avait le droit de lui en vouloir mais elle n'avait pas à se montrer aussi sèche, aussi méchante envers lui. Il lui avait dit des dizaines de fois qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'en voulait, qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire cela, alors pourquoi ne lui pardonnait-elle pas ?

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » lui demanda soudainement la sorcière en le regardant enfin.

Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? S'il lui disait la vérité, qu'il n'en savait rien, il passerait pour un idiot. Mais s'il voulait mentir, que devrait-il dire ? Tant pis, il passerait pour un idiot, de toute façon qu'avait-il à perdre désormais, à part le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait ? Il décida donc de lui dire la vérité. Il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas contrôlé son geste, qu'il avait simplement ressentit l'envie de l'embrasser, l'envie de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes et de ne jamais les lâcher. Alors qu'il racontait cela, Drago s'attendait à ce que la sorcière s'énerve, qu'elle lui dise de rester loin d'elle et qu'il était fou. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela. A la place, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, collant sa nuque contre le mur froid de la cellule. Le blond la vit se cacher les yeux avec ses mains, comme si elle essayait de retenir des larmes ou comme si elle avait une grosse migraine.

« Le problème avec toi, déclara Hermione, c'est que tu as l'air de ne jamais rien savoir ! Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu prends soin de moi et tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu essayes de m'embrasser ! »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Depuis dix jours, il ne cessait de lui répéter « Je ne sais pas », « Je n'en sais rien », à force elle devait en avoir marre et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il en avait assez de ne pas se contrôler, de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Tout cela devait s'arrêter, et vite. Il allait expliquer tout cela à la jeune femme mais elle lui coupa la parole et continua son petit discours :

« Et ça m'agace Malefoy ! Ton comportement m'agace ! Mais tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus ?! Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que j'ai hésité ! J'ai hésité à répondre à ton baiser et ça me dégoute ! J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser, j'ai eu envie que tu ne t'arrête jamais ! Mais j'ai pensé à Ron et…je l'aime tu comprends ? Je ne pouvais pas…Je…ne pouvais pas… »

Que venait-elle de dire ? Hermione Granger venait-elle vraiment de dire qu'elle avait voulu l'embrasser ? Non, il ne rêvait pas c'était bien ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait voulu répondre à son baiser, elle avait failli ne pas le repousser. Seulement, elle avait pensé à Weasley. Elle l'aimait et même s'il n'était plus de ce monde elle ne pouvait pas en embrasser un autre, pas tout de suite, et surtout si cet autre avait été son ennemi pendant des années. Mais elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient mourir ici, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir cédé ? Si elle se pensait proche de la mort, pourquoi avait-elle refusé sa dernière chance de ressentir quelque chose de bon ? Certainement ne voulait-elle pas que ce dernier instant de bonheur, de plaisir, lui soit donné par quelqu'un d'autre que Ron. Drago comprenait parfaitement cela, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt, pourquoi elle avait passé une semaine sans lui adresser la parole.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ? demanda Drago en faisant son mieux pour ne pas s'énerver. Pourquoi as-tu passé une semaine recluse dans ton coin ?

-Parce que j'avais peur de craquer… souffla la Gryffondor. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me contenir, j'avais peur de vouloir t'embrasser… Je suis certaine qu'on ne va pas s'en sortir même si tu soutiens le contraire et je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de quelqu'un pour me soutenir, pour…m'aimer. Mais je ne veux pas que cette personne ce soit toi…je veux que ce soit Ron.

-Granger…Ce n'est pas possible, il est…

-Je sais, pleura la sorcière, je sais Malefoy. Mais j'en ai tellement, tellement besoin. »

La voir ainsi lui fit mal. Il avait toujours cru avoir un cœur de pierre, il s'était toujours cru incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit envers la brunette. Pourtant, en l'espace d'à peine plus d'une semaine il se découvrait. Il découvrait une facette de sa personnalité dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence, une facette capable d'apprécier la jeune femme, capable de la comprendre, de ressentir des émotions. D'ailleurs, que ressentait-il pour elle ? Ce n'était plus de la compassion comme lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée, c'était plus fort que cela désormais. Mais qu'était-ce ? Encore une fois Drago n'en savait rien. Il avait envie de la réconforter, de prendre soin d'elle, de la protéger, de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre lui, de ne jamais la laisser partir, mais il avait aussi envie de la haïr car après tout elle restait une miss-je-sais-tout, une née-moldue... Comment pouvait-on nommer cela ? C'était un mélange de toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables, il n'y avait pas de nom pour cela.

« Malefoy ? appela la jeune femme.

-Quoi ?

-Embrasse-moi. »

Et Weasley alors ? Deux minutes plus tôt elle lui affirmait ne pas pouvoir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que le roux, qu'elle ne voulait que Ron et maintenant elle le suppliait de l'embrasser. Vraiment, cette fille était compliquée. Pensait-elle qu'il avait des sentiments envers elle ? Pensait-elle qu'il l'aimait ? Il devait mettre les choses au clair avant de lui donner ce qu'elle désirait.

« Que les choses soient claires entre nous Granger, commença le blond, je ne ressens rien pour toi Granger et je sais que c'est réciproque, alors à partir de maintenant, tout ce qui se passera entre nous ne comptera pas. Ne comptera jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Bien. » Murmura le blond.

Drago se rapprocha alors de la sorcière et plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes. Il avait agi violemment mais il s'en moquait. Elle avait simplement besoin d'être embrassée, elle n'avait pas besoin de tendresse. Le Serpentard passa sa langue entre les lèvres de la Gryffondor qui lui autorisa l'accès à sa bouche. Ils mélangèrent leurs souffles, ils nouèrent leurs langues dans une danse, violente, effrénée. Aussitôt, il sentit qu'elle passait ses mains sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux afin de coller leurs visages encore plus et approfondir ce baiser. Il la laissa faire, l'attrapa par la taille et vint l'asseoir sur ses cuisses. La jeune femme gigota légèrement sur lui et Drago sentit un puissant désir monter en lui. Il délaissa la bouche de la sorcière pour venir déposer une multitude de baisers brûlant dans son cou, sur le reste de son visage. A cet instant Drago n'avait plus aucune idée de qui il était, de qui il embrassait, de où ils étaient et de ce qu'ils faisaient. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : que cela ne s'arrête jamais, qu'ils puissent rester ainsi pour toujours. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus, alors il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt sale et déchiré de la jeune femme et caressa son ventre de ses doigts longs et fins. Elle frissonna à ce contact. Tout en reprenant possession de sa bouche, il remonta ses mains et empoigna les petits seins de la sorcière recouvert d'un fin soutient gorge. Il les pressa, les malaxa tandis que qu'elle gémissait, de plus en plus fort, dans la bouche du jeune homme. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il n'en avait pas assez. Il la voulait, toute entière.

Drago ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait et ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à déboutonner le pantalon de la brunette qu'il revint à lui. Brusquement il s'arrêta. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Il avait été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin ! Il ne devait qu'embrasser la sorcière, seulement l'embrasser ! Ils étaient dans une cellule, prisonniers de mangemorts qui pouvaient débarquer à tout moment ! Il avait complétement oublié cela et elle aussi apparemment. Ils avaient failli franchir la limite à ne pas dépasser. Il avait été prêt à lui faire l'amour dans une cellule. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas été ici, jamais il ne devait aller aussi loin avec elle ! C'était Hermione Granger, il ne pouvait pas coucher avec elle !

Doucement, sans la brusquer, il la fit descendre de sur ses genoux. Elle se retrouva assise en face de lui, les cheveux légèrement en bataille, son t-shirt à moitié remonté sur sa poitrine et le bouton de son jean défait. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise qu'il arrête si soudainement. Peut-être avait-elle eu la même réflexion que lui sur le fait qu'ils avaient été trop loin, qu'ils ne devaient pas aller plus loin.

« Excuse-moi Granger, je suis allé trop loin.

-Je ne t'en ai pas empêché, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Mais tu as raison, on est allé trop loin, on n'aurait pas dû, c'était stupide, totalement stupide…Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça…Oh…et dire que j'ai failli…avec toi…oh et Ron… »

La jeune femme avait l'air complétement perdue désormais. Elle remit son t-shirt en place et commença à le triturer, à le tordre dans tous les sens. Elle devait sûrement se haïr intérieurement, elle devait se détester de lui avoir demandé de l'embrasser. Elle se sentait certainement coupable vis-à-vis de Weasley. Mais celui-ci était mort, il ne serait jamais au courant, jamais il n'apprendrait qu'Hermione avait été à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable avec leur ennemi de toujours, Drago Malefoy. Elle devait sans aucun doute regretter.

Alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché le bas de son t-shirt, Drago prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et lui fit relever la tête. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux gris la sondaient, essayaient de savoir à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

« Ecoute Granger, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal. Tu es perdue et je comprends que tu ais eu besoin de ça. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable vis-à-vis de Weasley. On va faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et on va sortir d'ici, je ne sais pas comment, mais on y arrivera, d'accord ?

-On n'y arrivera pas…

-Arrête de dire ça ! Arrête putain ! s'énerva le Serpentard. Je te croyais plus courageuse que ça Granger ! Je croyais que tu étais une battante ! »

Elle commençait sérieusement à l'agacer à force de répéter qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir, qu'ils allaient mourir ici. Oui, peut-être était-ce vrai, peut-être avait-elle raison, mais ils devaient garder espoir car sans espoir c'était certain qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien. Drago prit un instant pour se calmer, il ne devait pas s'énerver après elle, pas maintenant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui expliquer qu'ils devaient garder espoir, il entendit une voix l'appeler, une voix de femme.

« Drago, disait-elle, Drago vient… »

L'intéressé se leva et chercha d'où venait cette voix. Derrière les barreaux de la cellule se dressait une silhouette encapuchonnée. Drago s'en approcha prudemment. Il entendit la Gryffondor lui dire de faire attention. Que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Après-tout ils avaient la visite de mangemorts tous les jours. Pourquoi cette fois-ci serait-elle différente des autres fois ? Lorsqu'il fut assez près de la personne qui l'avait appelé, la femme releva la capuche qui lui cachait le visage. Le cœur du blond manqua un battement. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Qu'allait-elle leur faire ? La femme passa sa main droite entre les barres de fer et la posa délicatement sur la joue du jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle caressa tendrement la joue du Serpentard, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Drago, mon fils… » murmura-t-elle.

 _Et voilà pour le chapitre 10 ! Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais étant donné que je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire avant mercredi, je ne vais pas pouvoir poster de nouveau chapitre avant au moins samedi, et que je ne voulais pas vous laissez sans rien pendant presque une semaine alors j'ai préféré poster un chapitre plus court cette fois. Sinon j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi ça en review ! A bientôt ^^ ! –Plume224_

 _ **Okami shiroi :**_ _Merci beaucoup !_

 _ **Charliee3216 :**_ _En effet il a fait une grosse boulette et pas qu'à moitié! Mais c'est pour ça que l'on ne l'aime pas qu'à moitié notre petit Drago. (Houuu je deviens poète haha)_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Pour mieux me détruire**

 **Chapitre 11**

Narcissa le regardait, les yeux remplis de larmes. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Que leur voulait-elle ? Elle continuait de lui caresser tendrement la joue, le frôlant à peine comme si elle craignait de le briser, comme s'il était fait de porcelaine. Drago savait que sa mère l'avait toujours aimé, toujours adoré. Il était son unique fils, la chaire de sa chaire, il était ce pourquoi elle vivait. Il savait aussi, qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'aimait pas sa condition, elle n'aimait pas être dans le camp des mangemorts, dans l'ombre de son mari. Le blond se doutait que si elle avait pu, si elle en avait eu la force, elle aurait fui avec lui. Mais son mari l'en empêchait et elle devait rester auprès des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago posa sa main sur celle de sa mère. Elle était d'une douceur incroyable.

« Mère… » murmura-t-il.

Il la vit se mettre à pleurer. Voir son fils derrière des barreaux devait lui briser le cœur et le fait de savoir que c'était son mari qui en était responsable ne devait pas l'aider.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps mon chéri, déclara Narcissa. J'ai réussi à échapper à la surveillance des mangemorts mais pas pour très longtemps. Ils ne veulent pas que je vienne te voir, ils disent que je pourrais vous aider à vous échapper. »

Tout en disant cela, elle sorti de sous son chemisier, deux baguettes. Drago reconnu immédiatement la sienne, l'autre devait être celle de la Gryffondor. Les mangemorts pensaient qu'elle les aiderait et ils avaient eu raison. Elle fit passer les baguettes entre les barreaux de la cellule et Drago s'en empara. Derrière lui, il entendit la jeune femme se lever et venir se poster derrière lui. Le blond lui tendit sa baguette qu'elle lui arracha presque des mains.

« Bien, maintenant vous allez m'écouter attentivement, repris la mère du Serpentard. Je vais vous aider à sortir de cette cellule, ensuite je vous ferais transplaner jusqu'à un endroit sûr où vous resterez jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise, puis vous continuerez ce que vous avez commencé. Tous les deux et Potter vous allez le vaincre, je le sais. Je veux le voir tomber autant que vous croyez-moi et si je le pouvais je vous aiderais encore plus, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois rester ici. »

Drago fut soulagé. Sa mère était définitivement de leur côté, du côté de Potter. Il voulut se retourner vers Hermione et lui lancer « Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'on n'allait pas mourir ici ! » mais il se retint. Il devait être sérieux et ne pas la provoquer, ils auraient le temps pour cela plus tard. Mais plus tard, où seraient-ils ? Où Narcissa allait-elle les emmener ? Le blond n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longtemps. A l'aide d'un sort, sa mère venait d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule. Il prit la Gryffondor par la main et ils sortirent de cet endroit sale et froid dans lequel ils avaient vécu pendant une semaine. A peine étaient-il sortit que Narcissa prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces et Drago lui rendit son étreinte, sans pour autant lâcher la main de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il voulait lui montrer que quoi qu'il arrive il serait là pour elle, que même sa propre mère n'arriverait pas lui faire l'abandonner. Ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt ne comptait désormais plus, ils avaient dérapé et devaient oublier cela.

Il resta ainsi, enlacé avec sa mère, sa main droite serrant celle de la jeune femme à côté de lui, pendant ce qui lui parut seulement quelques secondes, alors qu'en réalité il s'était écoulé plusieurs minutes. Narcissa se libéra des bras de son fils et posa sa main sur celles enlacés des jeunes sorciers.

« Prêts ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

Drago et la jeune femme hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer. Ils furent alors emportés dans un tourbillon, ce tourbillon si familier et pourtant si désagréable qu'était le transplanage. Un instant plus tard, le blond et la brune s'effondrait sur du carrelage fissuré. Drago eut du mal à se relever, tellement que sa mère dû l'aider. Une fois debout, il aida la jeune femme à se mettre sur ses pieds puis il inspecta l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. On aurait dit une sorte de tout petit appartement, un petit appartement sale ne comportant que deux pièces : une salle d'eau et une plus grande pièce faisant office de salon, de cuisine et de chambre. Comment les moldus appelaient-ils cela déjà ? Un studio, se rappela Drago. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un canapé en très mauvais état et derrière ce canapé se trouvaient un évier, un réfrigérateur et un four, tout aussi sales que le reste. Malgré l'état pitoyable du canapé, Drago se laissa tomber dessus. Dieu que cela faisait du bien de s'asseoir ailleurs que sur le sol. Il fut vite rejoint pas Hermione. Narcissa se tenait devant eux, le visage grave mais ses yeux laissaient transparaitre une certaine fierté. Elle devait être rassurée d'avoir sorti son fils du cachot où il était enfermé, elle devait être fière de lui, fière qu'il veuille se battre pour que le bien triomphe.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda Drago

-Dans un endroit sûr où personne à part moi ne peut venir. Ni Lucius ni personne ne vous trouvera ici, affirma sa mère.

-Si je peux me permettre, intervint la brunette, l'endroit où nous nous trouvions était sécurisé, pourtant votre mari a réussi à y entrer…

-Si Lucius a réussi cet exploit, répliqua froidement la mère du blond, c'est parce qu'il a reçu l'aide d'un elfe de maison. »

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dobby, avait aidé son père à pénétrer au square Grimmaurd afin de les enlever. Il avait été assez stupide pour avoir confiance en un elfe qui en fin de compte les avait trahi. Drago s'en voulu de lui avoir fait confiance, jamais il n'aurait dû être si naïf. A ses côté, la Gryffondor avait l'air d'être en pleine réflexion. A quoi pouvait-elle bien réfléchir si activement ? Sûrement au fait que cette créature les avait trahi, elle devait être en train d'imaginer les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi.

« Je vais partir, annonça Narcissa en tirant Drago de ses pensées, ne bougez pas jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

-Quand reviendrez-vous ?

-Bientôt… »

Elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait, ni même si elle reviendrait, Drago en était certain. Il vit sa mère s'approcher de lui et elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Ensuite, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme assise à côté de lui.

« Prenez soin de lui jeune fille… »

Puis, elle disparut. Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait peur de ne jamais revoir sa mère. Si quelqu'un apprenait qu'elle les avait aidés à s'échapper, elle se ferait tuer. Peut-être même que celui qui la tuerait serait son propre mari. Après tout il avait perdu la tête et tuer sa femme, la mère de son unique fils ne lui ferait pas grand-chose. Le jeune homme n'osait pas imaginer la rage qui l'habiterait si jamais il venait à apprendre que son père avait tué sa mère… Il serra les poings à cette pensée. Il devait se calmer, il devait penser à autre chose.

« Je n'en reviens pas que Dobby ait fait ça, dit-il à la sorcière, je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à ces bêtes.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit Dobby qui ait aidé ton père…

-Tu connais beaucoup d'elfe de maison toi ?

-Il y en a un autre au square…Il s'appelle Kreature et appartenait à la famille Black, puis à Harry, seulement c'est une créature immonde et il me déteste…Il déteste les nés-moldus… »

Tout en disant cela, Drago vit la sorcière se triturer la manche qui cachait la cicatrice laissée par Bellatrix, cette cicatrice qui resterait à vie. La jeune femme aurait le statut de son sang à jamais gravé dans son avant-bras.

« C'est sûrement lui qui a aidé ton père. Si ton père pouvait le débarrasser d'une sang-de-bourbe il n'a certainement pas hésité une seule seconde. Une sang-de-bourbe de moins sur Terre c'est quelque chose de merveilleux pour Kreature…

-Ne dis pas ce mot…

-Quoi ? ricana Hermione. Je rêve ! C'est toi qui dis ça ! Toi qui m'a appelé ainsi pendant toute notre scolarité tu ne veux plus entendre ce mot ? Laisse-moi rire Malefoy ! Et puis de toute façon c'est gravé sur mon bras, je suis une sang-de-bourbe et tu n'y peux rien !

-Arrête ! hurla Drago. Arrête ! »

Il en avait entendu assez. Elle avait dit assez de bêtises. Elle l'avait énervé. Il se rapprocha d'elle sur le canapé et la renversa violemment, brusquement. Elle était désormais allongée sur le canapé miteux, le jeune blond au-dessus d'elle, se soutenant par la seule force de ses bras. Les yeux du Serpentard lançaient des éclairs. Il était hors de lui, elle l'avait mis hors de lui. Drago sentit la respiration de la jeune femme s'accélérer et sa poitrine monter et descendre plus rapidement.

« Remonte ma manche gauche, ordonna-il à la sorcière qui s'exécuta. Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a quelque chose de gravé sur la peau que l'on est forcément ce quelque chose. Oui, j'ai la marque mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis un vrai mangemort, alors ce n'est pas parce que c'est inscrit sur ton bras que tu es une sang-de-bourbe. Tu es une miss-je-sais-tout née-moldue, mais pas une sang-de-bourbe… »

Son petit discours avait l'air d'avoir eu de l'effet. En plus d'avoir fait comprendre à la sorcière qu'elle ne devait plus employer cette expression pour se désigner, il avait calmé Drago. Après avoir expliqué cela à la jeune femme, il n'était plus énervé, il était plus serein.

« Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi te soucis-tu autant de moi ? demanda faiblement la jeune femme toujours coincée sous le corps fin du blond.

-Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour Granger, je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas que tu penses du mal de toi. J'ai été infecte pendant nos années à Poudlard mais j'ai changé maintenant. Tu m'as changé, et je ne supporte pas le fait que tu penses que tu n'es rien. Tu n'es pas rien Granger ! Tu es une jeune femme intelligente et promise à un brillant avenir, peu importe la nature de ton sang. Et en plus d'être intelligente tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, tu as réussi à me changer en peu de temps, tu mériterais d'avoir ta propre statue à Poudlard. »

Sa remarque la fit sourire, quant à Drago il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il venait de dire à la jeune femme qu'elle était intelligente et extraordinaire. Venait-il vraiment de dire cela à Hermione Granger ? Décidément elle l'avait vraiment changé, il avait l'impression d'être une toute autre personne, et cela lui plaisait. Il aimait assez la personne qu'il était devenu, plus doux, plus amical, plus compréhensif, plus humain en quelque sorte. Et tout cela c'était grâce à la Gryffondor. Il aurait tellement voulu la remercier, mais comment pourrait-il le faire ? Ils étaient en pleine guerre, ce n'étais pas le moment d'aller se promener et de prendre un café en terrasse. Il la remercierait à la fin de la guerre, lorsqu'ils auraient vaincu le mage noir. Mais comment ? _Tu la remercieras en tenant ta promesse, tu la tueras comme elle te l'a demandé._ Cela lui était totalement sorti de la tête. En effet il lui avait promis de la tuer lorsque la guerre serait finie. Elle ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde où Ronald Weasley serait mort, elle voulait mourir. Mais il ne se sentait plus capable de mettre fin à ses jours désormais, il était trop attaché à elle. Il devait lui donner une nouvelle raison de vivre, il devait lui donner envie de vivre. Ce serait cela son remerciement. Mais qu'elle serait cette nouvelle raison de vivre ? Cela n'allait pas être une tâche facile. Comment pourrait-il la convaincre qu'elle pouvait être de nouveau heureuse sans celui qu'elle aimait ? Et s'il… _Non ! N'y pense même pas ! Pas encore putain !_

Le blond se laissa tomber doucement sur le corps de la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la troisième fois en une semaine. Drago savait qu'il regretterait son geste par la suite, mais pour l'instant il s'en moquait. Pour l'instant il voulait simplement s'évader, oublier où il était et entrainer la sorcière avec lui. Il voulait lui faire tout oublier. Elle ne protesta pas comme il s'y attendait. Il prit cela comme un encouragement et accentua le baiser. Leurs bouches se percutaient, leurs langues se caressaient, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Drago se sentait bien, allongé sur ce canapé à embrasser la sorcière. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à cet instant, la guerre qui faisait rage n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que les petites mains de la jeune femme passant dans ses cheveux blonds, il n'y avait plus que ses hanches ondulants contre les siennes. Le Serpentard avait enfin trouvé un échappatoire à cette guerre et c'était la jeune sorcière. Avec elle il oubliait tout, quand il l'embrassait il était transporté dans un autre monde, un monde où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, un monde où tout allait pour le mieux. Et même s'il ne ressentait que de l'affection envers elle, cela lui convenait. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'aimer pour l'embrasser, pour lui faire l'amour.

Lorsque leur baiser s'approfondit encore plus et que Drago, ne tenant plus commença à déboutonner le pantalon de la jeune fille, il sentit celle-ci se crisper. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublié qu'ils en étaient déjà arrivés à ce même stade plus tôt dans la journée, mais il n'avait pas non plus oublié que c'était lui qui avait tout arrêté, pas elle. Tout à l'heure, s'il avait continué à la déshabiller elle n'aurait sûrement pas bronché. Alors pourquoi se crispait-elle maintenant ? _Elle pense encore au roux et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle est sur le point de coucher avec son ennemi de toujours alors que celui qu'elle aime est mort il y a une semaine à peine, comment veux-tu qu'elle ne se crispe pas ?!_

« Granger…Laisse toi aller. Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille tout en lui retirant entièrement son pantalon.

-Malefoy, je n'ai jamais…je voulais que ce soit Ron qui…

-Ça ira ne t'en fais pas…tu n'as qu'à imaginer que je suis Weasley. »

Venait-il vraiment de lui dire d'imaginer qu'il était le rouquin ? Il s'apprêtait à lui faire l'amour, il s'apprêtait à lui donner plus de plaisir qu'elle n'en aurait jamais et elle qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle allait s'imaginer que le jeune homme entre ses cuisse était Ronald Weasley, la personne la plus empoté après Neville Londubat, et non pas lui, Drago Malefoy. Il était idiot de lui avoir dit cela, mais c'était trop tard maintenant, il ne pouvait plus retirer ses paroles.

Drago s'attaqua alors au sous vêtement de la jeune femme. Elle était désormais à moitié nue face à lui. Tandis qu'il hottait ses propres vêtements, il remarqua que la sorcière pleurait. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Avait-elle honte ? Non c'était ridicule, de quoi aurait-elle honte ? _Sûrement de coucher avec toi, pauvre idiot ! Tu l'as martyrisé pendant des années, tu l'as haïs, et maintenant tu es sur le point de la prendre sur un pauvre canapé miteux ! Non mais franchement Drago ! Elle doit se sentir faible, comme une moins que rien alors qu'i peine cinq minutes tu lui affirmais le contraire !_

« Non…Je…Malefoy…Pas maintenant s'il te plait, pleura la sorcière, pas maintenant… »

« Pas maintenant » ?! Cela voulait dire que plus tard ce serait possible ? Cela voulait dire qu'elle envisageait un « plus tard », un avenir ? Avait-il réussi ? Avait-il réussi à la convaincre de vivre ? Pour l'instant Drago n'en savais rien, mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'à force il y arriverait, il sauverait la jeune femme, il n'aurait pas besoin de la tuer.

Le blond se rhabilla et aida la jeune femme à faire de même. Il n'irait pas plus loin, il ne voulait pas la forcer. Si elle ne voulait pas, tant pis, il attendrait. Il attendrait qu'elle se rende compte que penser au roux sans cesse ne le ferait pas revenir, il attendrait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle pouvait vivre sans lui, être heureuse avec un autre que Weasley. Et ce moment arriverait, il en était certain.

 _C'est avec regret que je vous annonce, mes petits lecteurs, que ce chapitre était l'avant dernier de ma fiction…Je n'ai plus d'inspiration du tout (mais vraiment plus du tout) et je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de continuer si c'est pour écrire des chapitres de mauvaise qualité mais vous me retrouverez sans problème pour de nombreux os ( ça prend beaucoup moins de temps qu'une fiction et pas besoin d'inspiration pour de nombreux chapitres…) Le dernier chapitre sera donc le prochain…Snif…Mais sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci ? (Personnellement je ne l'aime pas du tout, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bâclé ce chapitre… ). A bientôt^^ ! –Plume224_

 _ **Scpotter :**_ _Ça me fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup !_

 _ **Fan100 :**_ _Heureusement que Narcissa est arrivé en effet ! Merci beaucoup._

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: A sa place moi aussi je perdrais la tête haha !_

 _ **Okami shiroi :**_ _Malheureusement Ronron est bien mort…je n'aurais pas réussi à développer ton idée comme il se doit…Mais c'était une superbe idée !_

 _ **Pxnsivement :**_ _Ne t'en fais pas je suis comme toi haha ! Sinon j'adore vraiment ton enthousiasme merci !_


	13. Epilogue

**Pour mieux me détruire**

 **Epilogue**

Drago se tenait debout sur le quai 93/4 aux côtés de l'éblouissant Poudlard Express. C'était la première fois en dix-sept ans qu'il revenait ici. L'endroit n'avait pas changé, il y régnait toujours cette même ambiance, pleine de magie et d'excitation. Des centaines d'enfants se pressaient pour embarquer, d'autres serraient leurs parents dans leurs bras, ou encore riaient avec leurs amis, mais tous avaient les yeux remplis d'étoiles, pétillants, à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Drago se souvenait avoir ressenti cela durant les premières années, puis bien vite, ce sentiment de joie et d'excitation s'était estompé afin de laisser de la place à l'angoisse et la peur. Au moins, ces enfants ne connaîtraient pas cela, ils ne verraient pas Voldemort gagner en puissance, ils ne le verraient pas détruire leur école. Maintenant qu'il était proche de la quarantaine, Drago se rendait compte à quel point il aurait voulu avoir une enfance normale, sans soucis, sans Voldemort...

Le blond sentit qu'on tirait sur le bas de sa veste. Il baissa les yeux et vit Scorpius, son fils, âgé de onze ans, son portrait craché au même âge, qui le regardait, des larmes plein les yeux. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? N'était-il pas heureux d'aller à Poudlard, de marcher dans les pas de ses parents ?

« Papa, et si je n'allais pas à Serpentard ? » demanda le petit garçon.

Drago soupira. Il s'était attendu à cette question bien évidemment. Dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre, le blond avait expliqué à son fils que tous les Malefoy avaient été à Serpentard, la plus noble de maisons de Poudlard. Et bien sûr, Scorpius avait certainement peur de ne pas suivre, de déshonorer sa famille en allant ailleurs qu'à la maison au serpent vert et argent. Mais ce que Drago ne lui avait pas dit, c'est que peu importe où il irait, lui et sa mère seraient fiers de lui. L'ancien Serpentard s'accroupi pour être à la même hauteur que son fils et posa ses mains sur ses petites épaules.

« Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, commença-t-il, si tu ne vas pas à Serpentard ce n'est pas grave. Imaginons que tu ailles à Gryffondor, et bien c'est que tu es un jeune homme courageux. Maintenant, si tu vas à Serdaigle, c'est que tu es très intelligent et enfin si tu vas à Poufsouffle et bien…c'est que tu es gentil et compréhensif et ce sont des qualités que je n'avais pas à ton âge. Alors dans tous les cas je serais fier de toi mon fils. C'est d'accord ? »

Scorpius hocha la tête et sourit à son père.

« Bien maintenant dépêche-toi avant que le train ne parte sans toi. »

Drago se releva et serra son fils dans ses bras, avant que celui-ci n'aille enlacer sa mère. Il le regarda ensuite monter à bord du train rouge écarlate et chercher un compartiment. Pendant un instant il le perdit de vue et lorsque la tête blonde de Scorpius refit son apparition, c'était assise en compagnie des enfants d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley. Si Drago avait eu à nouveau dix-sept ans, il n'aurait pas apprécié que les premiers amis que son fils se fasse à Poudlard soient les descendants de son vieux rival, mais aujourd'hui, il s'en moquait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Scorpius soit heureux, peu importe sa maison, peu importe ses amis.

Soudain, la cheminée du train se mit en marche annonçant son départ imminent. Alors que jeune Malefoy commençait à lui faire de grands signes, imité par tous les autres enfants, Drago sentit que l'on pressait doucement son épaule. Il posa son regard sur la main parfaitement manucurée de sa femme, sa femme qu'il aimait tant. Il avait traversé tellement d'épreuves, et à chaque fois elle était là pour lui. Elle l'avait sorti de beaucoup de mauvaises phases, et c'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait. En plus de tout cela, elle lui avait donné un magnifique enfant, qui faisait ce jour-là sa première rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie la plus célèbre d'Angleterre.

« Je suis tellement fière de lui ! Notre bébé rentre à Poudlard.

-Ce n'est plus un bébé Astoria, s'amusa Drago en l'embrassant chastement, mais moi aussi je suis fier de lui. »

Drago était heureux d'être ici, avec sa femme, en train de regarder son fils partir vers une grande aventure, mais il l'aurait été encore plus si _elle_ avait été là. Il ne manquait plus qu' _elle_ pour parfaire son bonheur. Malgré l'amour qu'il portait à Astoria, souvent il s'imaginait que la mère de son fils c'était _elle_ , Hermione Granger, il s'imaginait que c'était avec elle qu'il avait fait sa vie, que c'était elle qu'il avait épousé. Pas une seule journée ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Pas un jour sans qu'il ne la revoit le supplier, le supplier de la tuer…

La bataille de Poudlard avait enfin pris fin, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Drago et Hermione étaient enlacés dans les ruines de la grande salle, transformée en hôpital à la suite des évènements.

« C'est fini Hermione, tu y crois à ça ? demanda Drago. Toute cette foutue guerre est finie ! »

Il embrassa tendrement la jeune femme qui lui rendit son baiser. Cela faisait plusieurs mois désormais que Narcissa les avait sauvés et depuis cela leur relation n'avait fait qu'évoluer. L'affection qu'il portait à la sorcière s'était petit à petit transformée en amitié et l'amitié en amour. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait d'abord pas voulu l'admettre, mais il avait vite dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était fou d'elle, fou de celle qu'il avait sauvée et qui l'avait fait changer. Tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour elle avant, toute la haine qu'il lui portait lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école n'existaient plus. Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle désormais. Ainsi, durant des mois, ils s'étaient battus pour retrouver Harry et détruire les horcruxes et ils s'étaient aimés, passionnément, presque trop. Et maintenant que la guerre était terminée, ils allaient pouvoir profiter, consumer leur amour et s'aimer librement. Drago était heureux, il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps.

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il à la jeune femme en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de l'embrasser en retour. Soudain, elle se leva et pris le blond par la main.

« Viens, lui dit-elle, suis-moi. »

Il se leva à son tour, intrigué. La sorcière l'entraina à l'extérieur du château. Drago fut sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait. Poudlard n'était plus du tout le majestueux château qu'il avait connu. Après la bataille, ce n'était plus que des ruines dans lesquelles se trouvaient des cadavres. Des cadavres de mangemorts, d'inconnus, d'élèves… Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, cela le hanterait toute sa vie.

Hermione s'arrêta sur le pont en pierre. Elle lui lâcha la main et vint se poster en face de lui. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, accrocha ses bras autour du cou du blond et l'embrassa. Celui-ci enserra sa taille de ses bras et approfondit leur baiser tout en faisant courir ses mains sur le corps de la Gryffondor. L'avait-elle emmené ici pour être plus tranquilles ? Si c'était le cas elle avait eu une excellente idée. Alors qu'il devenait plus entreprenant, elle le repoussa soudainement. Mais que faisait-elle ?

Draco s'écarta d'elle, totalement confus. Quant à Hermione, elle avait baissé la tête et le blond vit des larmes tomber sur le sol à moitié détruit.

« Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda le Serpentard

-Je…commença la sorcière….Drago, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, affirma-t-il, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Cela fait plus de six mois que nous nous sommes enfuis ensemble et presque autant de temps que je t'aime. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant notre scolarité est derrière nous maintenant! J'ai été le pire des cons envers toi mais je ne suis plus le même. Je t'aime ! Je veux oublier tout ça, je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Je te veux toi Hermione, toi et personne d'autre. »

C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait une telle déclaration d'amour. Il n'avait pas encore osé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Mais c'était le bon moment, ils étaient passés à deux doigts de la mort, il ressentait le besoin de lui dire.

« Je t'aime, reprit Hermione, mais je ne me sens toujours pas capable de rester…Tu te souviens de la promesse que tu m'as faite ? J'aimerai que tu le fasses maintenant Drago…Je ne pourrais pas vivre, être heureuse, en sachant que Ron n'est plus là, même avec toi Drago… S'il te plait…Tues-moi. »

Non. Il ne tuerait pas. Il en était incapable, totalement incapable. Lui qui pensait qu'il lui avait enfin redonné une raison de vivre, qu'il lui avait fait abandonner l'envie de mourir, il s'était trompé. Elle désirait toujours partir. Il trouvait cela égoïste. La jeune femme ne pensait qu'à elle. Comment ferait-il sans elle ? Si elle mourrait, il se retrouverait seul, sans personne à aimer, sans personne pour l'aimer.

« Hermione…Je t'en prie…Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu peux y arriver, je serai là. Je ne peux pas te tuer.

-Mais tu me l'as promis ! pleura la sorcière. Tu me l'as promis !

-A ce moment je n'étais pas amoureux de toi ! Maintenant plus rien n'est pareil ! Je ne peux pas ! Je t'aime, je ne peux pas !

-Si tu m'aimes vraiment, alors fais-le ! Si tu m'aimes c'est que ne veux pas que je souffre, alors tues-moi ! Je t'en prie… »

Elle le suppliait. Cependant il ne pouvait toujours pas. Elle était la première femme dont il était tombé amoureux, elle était la première femme à l'avoir aimé, il ne pouvait pas mettre fin à ses jours, c'était impossible, c'était impensable.

Le blond s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais celle-ci le repoussa violemment. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir les arrêter mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Hermione pleurait son premier amour décédé, jamais Drago ne pourrait les arrêter. La seule façon de faire cesser ces pleurs était de donner à la sorcière ce qu'elle désirait, mais jamais il ne le ferait.

« Si tu ne le fait pas, je le ferai moi-même Drago… »

Alors, sans pouvoir bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps tellement il était sous le choc, Drago vit la brune s'approcher du bord du pont, à quelques centimètres du vite. Elle se tourna vers lui et il vit toute sa douleur, tout son chagrin à travers ses petits yeux noisette baignés de larmes. Ce regard lui serra les entrailles. La sorcière murmura quelque chose qu'il ne put entendre à cause du vent et avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Il poussa un hurlement à s'en déchirer les poumons et se précipita à l'endroit où la jeune femme se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt à peine. Il tomba à genoux et hurla de plus belle. Hermione était morte. Elle s'était suicidée. Drago avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher une partie de lui tellement il avait mal. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'on pouvait avoir aussi mal physiquement, ressentir de la pure douleur, sans être blessé ni malade. Il frappait le sol et les pierres qui avaient atterries là, de toutes ses forces jusqu'à avoir les poings en sang. Elle était morte. Morte…

Plus tard, Harry l'avait retrouvé, errant sans but et en larmes, dans les couloirs détruits de l'école. L'Elu avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et Drago lui avait, tant bien que mal, expliqué ce qui était arrivé. Harry s'était alors mis à le frapper, y mettant toutes ses forces, hurlant qu'il était un traitre, qu'il n'avait rien fait pour aider la sorcière, que tout était de sa faute. Et le Serpentard s'était laissé faire. Il l'avait mérité, et puis, plus rien ne comptait de toute façon. Harry l'avait roué de coups jusqu'à ce que Drago soit au bord de l'inconscience, puis avait arrêté, sa colère étant passée. Il s'était effondré au sol et avait fondu en larmes lui aussi. Ils avaient pleuré ainsi tous les deux pendant des heures et des heures.

Depuis ce jour, depuis la mort de Voldemort, depuis la mort d'Hermione, Drago n'avait pas revu Harry une seule fois. Ils avaient souffert chacun de leur côté, Drago plus que tout. Suite à la mort de celle qu'il aimait, de celle qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était capable d'aimer et de faire le bien autour de lui, le blond avait perdu la tête. Il avait été à la limite de devenir fou. Presque tous les jours, il se rendait à Poudlard, cherchant la jeune Gryffondor, certifiant aux professeurs qu'elle était là, quelque part à l'attendre et qu'ils pourraient enfin être heureux. Un jour, plus de six mois après, alors que le château avait complétement été restauré Drago avait réussi à pénétrer dans la bibliothèque. Minerva Mcgonagall qui avait été alertée par des élèves, l'avait trouvé courant entre les rayons remplis de livres et criant le prénom de la défunte jeune fille. Suite à cela, il avait été interné à Sainte-Mangouste pour cause de troubles psychologiques. Là-bas on lui avait fait comprendre que la jeune femme était morte, qu'il ne servait à rien de la chercher partout, qu'il ne la trouverait pas. Il avait suivi des thérapies et petits à petits avait retrouvé l'esprit.

C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Astoria, qui était son infirmière. Il n'était pas tout de suite tombé amoureux d'elle, mais elle l'avait aidé, elle l'avait sauvé et de fil en aiguille Drago s'était attaché à elle, puis ils étaient devenus amis, et enfin il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait. Leur relation avait évoluée exactement de la même façon que celle qu'il avait eue avec Hermione. Hermione…elle lui manquait tant…

« Drago, appela Astoria le sortant ainsi de ses douloureux souvenirs, on y va ? »

Il avait été tellement absorbé par ses pensées, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le train était partit, que son fils était partit. Après avoir essuyé la larme qui coulait sur sa joue, il prit la main que lui tendait sa femme et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du quai. Là, loin devant lui, Drago aperçut un visage familier. Harry Potter. Celui-ci était avec Ginny Weasley et riait comme des adolescents. Lorsqu'il passa près d'eux, Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Le brun lui sourit et le blond fit de même, seulement il y avait que de la tristesse dans ce sourire. Revoir le meilleur ami d'Hermione lui serrait le cœur, même après tant d'année. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le survivant lui attrapa le bras pour le faire s'arrêter et lui lança :

« A moi aussi elle me manque. »

Drago acquiesça, incapable de prononcer un mot, alors Harry ajouta :

« Je sais qu'avec toi elle aurait été heureuse Malefoy. »

 _Fiiiiiiiiiniiiiiiii ! C'est triste comme épilogue je sais, mais je savais depuis le début de cette fiction comment allait être le dernier chapitre, seulement je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait si vite...Tant pis. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je dois aussi vous remercier, vous mes petits lecteurs d'amour, d'avoir montré tellement d'enthousiasme à chaque nouveau chapitre, sans cela j'aurais bien plus vite abandonné. J'espère que vous ne la trouvez pas « bâclée » à cause de cet arrête soudain, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que l'épilogue colle au mieux avec les autres chapitres afin de ne pas obtenir un effet « bâclé » justement. Aussi je veux dédier ma fiction à ma meilleure amie Marianne (je sais que tu vas te reconnaitre mouahahah) avec qui j'ai « suivi » cette fic, sans qu'elle ne sache que j'en était l'auteur._

 _Encore merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews et à bientôt pour d'autres aventures ! –Plume224._


End file.
